Shadows of the Past
by Lolitaiishe
Summary: When a mysterious girl from Riku's even more mysterious past washes up on the beach, all of Destiny Islands is thrown into a turmoil of emotions and memories.
1. Pirates & Stowaways

Summoner Momo's Notes: Hey everyone! Thank you sooooo much for choosing to read my fanfic! I've gotten 5 and ½ chapters don, but you'll have to wait for the rest to be released Anyway, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE respond and leave comments!!! You can also go to www.icybrian.com and see the piccies I drew of Sora, Kairi, Riku, and even Azumi (if he posts them)! Otherwise e-mail me at Aquarius8876aol.com and I'll sent them to you. You can respond to my piccies in the forums (or whatever they are) there. I'm gonna draw Tidus, Wakka and Selphie (from Kingdom Hearts) there too when I get the chance. Thank you all again sooooo much for reading my first fanfic!  
  
Love ya all,  
  
Summoner Momo  
  
P.S. My name for every site I'm in is "SummonerMomo", so if you see that name, I can guarantee that it's me. Now...On to the fanfic!!  
  
P.P.S. Ha, sorry people, I almost forgot to tell you! The character's name that is directly under the .:Chapter –whatever-:. Heading is the character who's having the thoughts in the "". These are only this character's thoughts! No one else's! For example, this chapter is all Riku and the next one is ...well, I wouldn't want to give away the story!  
  
Happy Reading!   
  
** .:Chapter1:.  
Riku**  
  
"Sora, I'm heading down to the cave," Riku hollered up to the 15 year old boy, while climbing down the ladder of the tree house. He slung a towel over his shoulder and added, "So be sure to tell Kairi to steer clear, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing!" said Sora, grinning out from the tree house window. "But I'll be there in a sec, so don't worry about it!"  
  
_Yeah, right,_ Riku thought to himself, laughing, _more like half an hour._  
  
He put his arms behind his head and began down the boardwalk. He walked past Selphie, a short brunette wearing a yellow dress, who was once again gazing out at the ocean, humming happily.  
  
"Hey, Selphie!" he called out to her.  
Turning around and giving him a big grin she said, "Hey Riku! By the way, when are you gonna teach me to swim? You know I still sink like a rock!"  
  
Riku laughed. Selphie had always admired the ocean and she was also very fond of Riku (but only because he was such a good swimmer).  
  
"Sure Selph, but you really shouldn't sit on the dock like that; you're so close to the water. It really is dangerous on the island for you, you know..."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't worry, I'm not that stupid! Besides, you already won't let me near Paopu Island, and that's not fair! You'll see! Even if I can't swim, I'm gonna go there someday! Maybe even today! So there! "  
  
_ Ha, ha, sure she will..._  
  
"Oooookay Selph, you do that..." Riku said mockingly as he left a pouting Selphie standing on the dock. She then flipped her brown hair, which was parted into three sections, and stuck her nose in the air as she turned around and sat down again.  
  
Walking along South Beach, he passed Wakka and Tidus, two boys who lived on a neighboring island, but spent most of their time on Destiny.  
  
"Hey Riku, going to the cav-OWWWW!" yelped Tidus, the younger blonde boy, as Wakka hit him in the back of the head with a blitzball.  
  
"OWWWWWWIEEEEE!" he wailed, tears pouring from his blue eyes.  
  
"Heh, heh, I win!" the 14 year old red head taunted. "So stop actin' like yo' three, ya?"  
  
"FYI Wakka, that means for your information stupid, I'm 10. You're such a jerk wad!" snapped Tidus, his eyes now just brimming with tears.  
  
"Jerk wad? Is that the best your little brain cam come up with?" he mocked.  
  
The little boy got up and charged at his 'ex-best friend', who held him by the head and dodged the swinging fists, chuckling.  
  
_Sigh, there they go again..._  
  
"But be careful Wakka, he'll get back at you someday!" Riku cautioned with a wink.  
  
Wakka burst out laughing, "Wahahahah! Oooookay Riku, I'll take your word for it! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
Riku rolled his eyes and continued towards the push door.  
  
He soon arrived at the tall wooden wall and walked through the door, coming to the cove side of the islands. He walked over to the boardwalk when Sora came bursting through the push door, making it smash against the tall wall and frame.  
  
"Wait! Riku, don't go on the board walk! I haven't re-YAAAAH!"  
  
The door, while swinging back, caught the back of his heel, causing him to stumble right onto the rotting piece of the walkway, (which broke) and sent him crashing down into the shallow water below.  
  
"Smooth," Riku smirked hopping down next to Sora and heading toward the cave.  
  
"Hey! Wait up! Riku, you can be such a jerk!" said Sora, dripping wet as he got up, and raced after the 16 year old.  
  
They climbed into the small opening; against the crystal water's current, and into the gigantic cave. Walking over by the three waterfalls pouring into a hot spring-like pool, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, soaking in the melodic rhythm of the cascading water on rocks.  
  
His silence was broken as Sora called out, "Hey Riku, whatcha watin' for? Come on!"  
  
"Huh, alright, alright, I'm coming," He slipped off his shirt, shoes, and socks and placed them on a rock.  
  
"Whoa! Holy shit Riku! Have you been working out or somethin'?" Sora exclaimed, looking at Riku's well toned body, "Damn, you even have a six pack!"  
  
Riku smiled, "Maybe," he said, "a little" he added with a wink.  
  
"That's so not fair; you gotta lemme in on your secret! For Kairi's sake!" Sora pouted.  
  
"Who says I'm not still after Kairi?" he grinned, a mischievous glint flashing in his eye.  
  
"WAH?!" Sora exclaimed, bright red, "Kairi's mine! I thought we settled that a year ago!"  
  
"Did we? Ha, ha! Hey, don't worry Sora, I'm just kidding!" He quickly added, noticing the tears forming in Sora's eyes.  
  
_ Geez, talk about overprotective...Ha, ha, but he's so much fun to toy with!  
_  
Riku headed into the hot spring. The place would've been a suffocating sauna if there wasn't an opening in the top of the cave. The sun poured into the hole and sent a ray of light bouncing off the water, creating a beautiful assortment of blues and pale greens dancing on the walls of the cave.  
  
Riku swam over to one of the rocks under the surge of crystal water and was beginning to relax when he got a strange cold rush, and it wasn't from the water. His eyes went cloudy and he saw a figure coming towards him. He couldn't exactly make out her face, but she has shoulder length dark hair that was layered and flipped out. He couldn't tell what she was wearing, if anything, but she was about a little over five and a half feet tall.  
  
Sora glanced over at Riku, puzzled at his friend's glazed-over expression.  
  
"Uh, Riku? You ok?" He asked his friend, and when no response came, he started to walk over to him.  
  
Riku stared at the girl as her form came closer and closer. Soon, her lips were almost touching his. But she leaned in further, to his ear instead. As she passed him, he caught a glimpse of her hazel brown eyes with strikingly bright emerald green flecks in them. Then she whispered, "Riku, you have forgotten me...but do not worry, for we will see each other...soon..."  
  
As her image faded, a name echoed throughout his mind, Azumi...Azumi..." it chanted, "Azumi..."  
  
As his vision began to clear he saw Sora headed towards him through the water.  
  
"Hey, uh, Riku? You ok? You were muttering to yourself for a second there. You had me worried!" he chuckled.  
  
"Hm? Oh, uh, yea, I'm ok..." he said subconsciously, for his mind was fixed on trying to remember the name which has slipped beyond his memory's grasp.  
  
Sighing, and deciding to think about it later, he began to relax again, but was interrupted when Kairi came dashing in red eyed and yelling for him and Sora.  
  
_Great._  
  
"Sora! Riku! You gotta hurry!!" She cried anxiously, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Dammit, Kairi, what the hell are you doing here?! Geez..." said Riku grabbing his towel and getting his clothes together.  
  
"What? Kairi! What's wrong?! Are you ok? Did you get hurt?! Tell me what happened!" Sora shouted, rushing over to her and grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"There was this explosion in the water and-" she started.  
  
"What?! An explosion?! Where?!" he cut her off.  
  
"O-on South Beach," she stammered.  
  
Grabbing her hand and spinning her around, he slid out the cave opening and splashed through the water to the ledge. He leapt up and then turned around, extending his arm for Kairi. She grabbed it with a shaky hand and held on tight as he pulled her up. She loosened her death grip on his arm, but still grasped his hand tightly as they ran through the push door, letting it swing behind them.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the cave...  
  
"Yeah you guys; don't forget about me." Riku mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes, as he threw on his shirt and slid out of the cave after them.  
  
Kairi's earsplitting scream echoed throughout Destiny Islands.  
  
_Dammit Sora, don't do anything stupid!_  
  
** .:End Chapter1:.**


	2. New Islander

Hey guys! Me again! So, wadda ya think of the first chappie??  
  
Please R&R to this one too!  
  
Sorry I don't have much to say lol... Love ya all, Momo  
  
**.:Chapter 2:.  
Kairi****  
**  
"KYAAAAAAAA! Oh my god Sora, look!" Kairi screamed pointing to a figure in the sand. She dashed behind her boyfriend, shaking. Just as she was peeking over his shoulder, Sora started forward.  
  
"Sora where are you-" she began stumbling at the loss of her support.  
  
"Kairi, stay here and wait for Riku," he said sharply.  
  
_ Wow, he sounds so...so...so serious..._ Kairi thought to herself.  
  
Kairi watched nervously as Sora crept closer to the person, or what ever it was, laying by the dock where she and Selphie had been sitting only minutes ago. Wakka and Tidus nervously peeked out of the tree house window.  
  
"So. What's going on?"  
  
Kairi gasped. She didn't know Riku was standing there.  
  
"I...uh...well, I-I guess the explosion was on a ship...and I think that's a p- person but..."  
  
"I see," he said, cutting her off and headed over to Sora.  
  
_Geez, what's eating him?_  
  
Both boys were bent over the figure and were whispering.  
  
_Why do I feel a little, I don't know,** left out**???_  
  
So Kairi marched over to the boys and demanded, "What's going on?? Who is it??"  
  
"Shhhh!" they said in unison.  
  
Kairi rolled her eyes and looked at the figure, which appeared to be a girl.  
  
_My god, she's my age!  
_  
The girl's face was covered with sand, mud, seaweed, and drying soot, probably from the explosion, so Kairi couldn't tell exactly what she looked like. He clothes were caked in the same matter, and only little bits of the vibrant colors on her clothes could be seen.  
  
Suddenly, the girl coughed and moaned, rolling her head to the side.  
  
"Owww..." she murmured.  
  
"Back up," Riku ordered, "give her some space.  
  
The girl opened her eyed and looked up at them. She quickly looked around, but her gaze stopped and rested again on the three teenagers in front of her. The girl's eyes shot wide open. She gasped and scuttled backwards.  
  
"Damn...where the hell am I?" she murmured to herself.  
  
She then spotted her sword and reached for the hilt with a trembling, yet fast, hand, but Riku stepped on the blade before she was even six inches away.  
  
She gasped and recoiled her hand as Riku said, "Isn't a toy like this a little dangerous for someone in your position?"  
  
Wobbling, and glaring at Riku, she got to her feet and began to run in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hurry, we gotta catch her!" Sora yelled to Riku, taking off after the girl.  
  
"Right!" he replied, and shot off after him.  
  
"Wait for me!" Kairi yelled.  
  
Sora caught up to the runaway first.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled, tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
Sora lunged, wrapped his arms around her, and rolled, skidding on his back. The girl struggled to get loose, and succeeded by turning around and punching Sora in the jaw. Ripping free from his grasp, she dashed off, continuing on the same path as before.  
  
"Oh my god Sora! Are you ok?!" Kairi shouted, catching up and dropping to Sora's side.  
  
"Yeah, but that girl...she was...crying..." he said slowly.  
  
"What? Crying? ...I wonder why..." Kairi mumbled to herself.  
  
"Hey look, Riku's almost got her!" Sora shouted, interrupting Kairi's train of thought, getting up, and chasing once again.  
  
"Damn she's fast..." he added quietly as he was running.  
  
Sora and Kairi raced after Riku and the mystery girl. They were about 7 meters away when the girl stumbled and fell. Riku quickly slid, slipped his arms under her, and caught her. She looked up at him, her eyes filled now with fear (instead of the harshness before) and tears, but they softened, clouded over, and she muttered something that sounded a lot like 'Riku' before her light body went limp in his arms. Sora and Kairi caught up to Riku just in time to hear him muttering, "She fainted..."  
  
He stood up and walked over to Sora and Kairi, not burdened at all by the extra body he was carrying.  
  
"We should probably put her in the tree house with Kairi" he said to Sora. "Besides, we definitely don't want our parents to find out."  
  
"Ok by me," Kairi shrugged.  
  
_Besides, I want to be the first to find out about her anyway..._  
  
Kairi dashed up to the tree house, where she lived, and fixed up a futon. Sora followed, and helped Riku get the girl up the ladders.  
  
Kairi overheard the boys talking.  
  
"Wow, she's really light!" Sora said as Riku handed the girl up to him.  
  
"I know. I think she must've been a slave, or maybe a stowaway on the ship."  
  
Working together, Sora and Riku walked up the stairs, across the boardwalk, up the ladder and onto the final level of the tree house with ease. Kairi saw Riku looking at the girl's relaxed face as entered Kairi's slightly messy house. She has been living there ever since her parents went off on an expedition to find more about the Heartless...but that was a whole year ago, so she assumed they weren't coming back.  
  
Riku lay the girl down on Kairi's couch, and walked over to Sora and Kairi.  
  
"Ok now you two, go on home," she said.  
  
"Wah?! Why?" Sora whined.  
  
Riku, blushing and getting that Kairi was going to bandage and clean the girl, grabbed Sora by the hood and dragged him out the cloth door while rolling his eyes and saying, "Come on, you're girlfriend says go, so let's go!"  
  
Kairi smiled, _Tee, hee, Sora's so cute when he does stuff like that..._  
  
Then she turned her attention back to the unconsious girl, "Well, let's get you cleaned up!  
  
Half an hour later Kairi had cleaned and bandaged the girl.  
  
After being cleansed of all the debris, the girl had a very appealing appearance. She had beautiful chestnut hair with strikingly bright electric blue highlights running through it in thick strips. She was wearing a black tube top earlier with a leather thong laced up the side, but that along with her olive green mini-shorts were drying in the sun.  
  
She wore chunky black sandals and had her toe and finger nails painted black with silvery symbols inscribed in the polish.  
  
Kairi saw that in her left ear the girl had in 13 earrings. Most were large silver hoops with a black wire spiraled around the circlet, seven to be exact, but she had one little one that was in her inner part of her ear. The rest of her earrings were little blood-red studs.  
  
Her opposite ear was identical, except without the inner and top most earrings.  
  
The girl also had three other blood-red pieces of jewelry: an eyebrow and bellybutton ring along with a nose stud. She was also wearing a red bandana with the same silver symbols out lined in black printed on it. She also wore metal armbands; black with two red striped (once again, the armbands had the silver symbols painted in the black part) paint lines along the top and bottom.  
  
The girl was very tan and Kairi remembered her striking hazel eyes with green flecks in them.  
  
Just as Kairi was about to go to bed, she noticed something reflecting in the setting sun.  
  
There, she thought, A_ll done...hmm? What's this??_  
  
A ray of sunlight came in through the open window, reflecting off two necklaces the girl had on. Kairi bent over and looked at the flat, rounded rectangular one first.  
  
_What is this? A dog tag or something?_  
  
On the piece of metal was printed:

**Azumi Kiribayashi  
Height: 5'7" Weight: 76 lbs.  
Status: Captain of the S.S. Kiribayashi  
**  
Kairi looked from the tag to the girl and back.  
  
_So her name's Azumi...where have I heard that before? And she's a captain of a pirate ship?!?! Well, she sure doesn't look it... and Sora and Riku said she weighed almost nothing...76lbs?!?!? Wow, I wish I could weigh that...  
_  
Kairi reached for the next pendant. It was a beautiful golden heart with a silver design curling diagonally in swirls to the left along the crest. Sapphire stones, not red like everything else, embedded in the silver ends of the curls were hit by the setting sun and made what looked like dancing blue fairies twirl and jump along the wooden walls. Kairi noticed that the heart had hinges on the left side.  
  
_It must be a locket! Maybe there's a picture in it!_  
  
Kairi quickly opened the locket and immediately regretted doing so, gasping at what she found inside. There was a picture of a little girl and boy. The girl obviously was Azumi, but the boy...he seemed so familiar. His shaggy ivory hair, piercing blue eyes, and there was something memorable about what he was wearing...he looked so much like...  
  
_OH MY GOD!! It can't be! It just can't!_  
  
Kairi's eyes opened wider, "That's...that's...impossible..."  
  
** .:End Chapter 2:.**


	3. A Duel To Remember

Thank you for the great reviews guys! And yes, I did add more physical description to Azumi (for those who were wondering) Also: this chapter is dedicated to Cute Puppy, the first person to read my fanfic  
  
Love ya all,  
  
Momo  
  
P.S: the next "chapter" will really be character biographies (since these are all the new characters mentioned in my story (I think). And I know that Kairi, Sora, & Riku are in the same poses, but that's cuz I don't have time to draw them like I normally would.  
  
** .:Chapter 3:.  
Azumi**  
  
_"Zuzi wait!" yelled a little five year old boy. He had shaggy white hair that was rather long. With piercing ocean colored eyes, he chased after a little girl, Azumi. She was being carried away by her parents' pirate crew, kicking and screaming.  
"Riku! Riku, help me! Don't let them take me away!" she cried, her face was damp and stained with tears.  
"Zuzi! No! Don't leave me here!" he screamed as the girl was put in a large boat filled with supplies. "I don't want to be alone!"  
And with that he chucked a large yellow star-shaped fruit to the girl with all his might.  
"Take a bite of it! That way I'll never lose you!" he shouted to the leaving boat. Azumi noticed that the fruit had a bite out of it.  
"Riku! I'll come back! I promise I will!" she hollered as the boat drifted off.  
"Yo! 'Zumi! The soonest our route will be anywhere near here is in 11 years!" her older brother next to her said.  
The little girl gazed longingly back at the island, tears flowing faster than ever, "Riku..." she sobbed.  
"Zuzi!" he called one last time, "I love you! I promise! I'll wait for you!"  
"Har, har, har!" a fat crewman laughed, "Two five year olds saying they love each other! Har, har, har! Ah, kids these days, what has the world come to??"  
_  
"Riku!" Azumi shouted, waking from her dream, shaking. Pulling her extended hand close to her chest she thought, _Funny, I haven't had that dream for, well, eleven years...  
  
_ Suddenly she heard a loud crash in the other room.  
  
"Holy shit! ...Aw, dammit! Not again!" someone yelled.  
  
_ Wait a minute...where am I? The last thing I remember is my crew running around, diving overboard, and yelling, "Abandon ship! Abandon ship! She's gonna blow!"_  
  
"Oh good! You're awake! Want something to eat?" asked a girl, poking her head from around a doorway. She looked to be about Azumi's age, maybe a little younger, and had a short, cute haircut. Her light reddish brown hair made her blue eyes stand out like a light at the end of a tunnel. Azumi took a good look at her outfit too. She had on a white tube tope with a purplish pink stripe across the top. She also had a skin tight black tank top underneath that. The girl had on a short pink wrap skirt as well with a lacy pattern at the bottom.

_Slut, much? But then again, who am I to judge? She **seems** nice..._  
  
The girl looked like one of those kinky beach bunnies at first glance. She had two, thick, yellow bands around her wrists and one little purple one on her left arm. She also had clunky white clogs on with pink and purple stripes.  
  
Nami saw that she had a necklace on with a golden pendant hanging on it too. The little ball seemed to be filled with a sparkling powder. Her short, layered, mahogany red hair was shining in the sunlight, revealing her ears, which were double pierced. Then it hit Azumi.  
  
"Oh my god! **You're** one of those **psycho **people trying to catch me! Oh **god,** somebody help! Help!" Azumi screamed as everything came flooding back. The explosion, the beach, the chase...and those three teenagers.  
  
She reached to her left side, where the hilt of her sword should've been, and let out a yelp of surprise when she realized it wasn't there.  
  
"Alright bitch, what've you done with my sword?!" she yelled, and them let out a frustrated growl, realizing she was half naked, "_And_ my clothes!"  
  
"Hmph!" the girl grunted, "No need to be so rude! Your clothes are over there, drying in the sun, because I was _nice_ _enough_ to wash them," Kairi said pointing to Azumi's pirate clothes, "and your sword is over by the couch."  
  
Azumi looked herself over, realizing her wounds from the explosion were bandaged and she at least has her bra and underwear on. She also noticed that what she **was** wearing was wet.  
  
"Oh yea, I was gonna give you a bra of mine to wear, but it turns out...well..." she blushed, "you're a size and a half **bigger** than me... so... um..."  
  
"Ha, ha! That's ok. Sorry I snapped at you earlier, I guess I'm still a little, er, shook up...and confused," the pirate said, scratching the back of her head apologetically, and deciding that this girl could be trusted, but only temporarily.  
  
"That's okay. But hurry up and get dressed. Sora wanted to see you as soon as you woke up, and, well, I'm **sure** you don't want to be seen naked in front of him so..." said the girl picking up the source of the crash earlier and cursing to herself, "Damn! The counters are too small for all these stupid pots and pans..."  
  
Azumi stood up and walked over to her clothes, simultaneously looking out the window. Below she saw two boys fighting. One of them had reddish-orange hair and looked considerably older than the one he was fighting. The other had blond hair and looked about ten.  
  
Shrugging, Azumi picked up her black and red striped tube top and laced up the side with a leather thong, not noticing the red headed boy look up at her and blush at the fact that she was standing in the window with just a bra on. In doing so, the little boy with blonde hair smacked him in the head with his weapon, a short sword, by the flat side. But when his target didn't react, he glanced up, with the same reaction.  
  
Azumi put on her tube top, drawing the boys to look at each other, and blush even deeper with the embarrassment of being caught peeping by his friend, and began fighting again. Azumi then slipped on an extra-tight pair of olive green three inch shorts. She ran her fingers through her hair pulling it back and revealing the thirteen piercings on her left ear and the eleven on her right. She slipped on a clunky pair of black sandals, red metal armbands, each with a black stripe along the top and bottom. After checking to see if she hadn't lost the blood-red Austrian crystal stud in her nose, her 2 necklaces that had been unknowingly looked at earlier, eyebrow and bellybutton rings, she headed into the next room.  
  
_ Supposedly this is the kitchen..._  
  
Walking into the kitchen that was small, but lead into a large living room, Azumi spied her sword and her breakfast. Gathering up both and sitting on the couch, she set the sword next to her and began to eat a strange pastry. Looking around the room, she spotted a TV. Finding the controller right next to her, she decided to turn it on. After flipping through hundreds of channels, she decided to watch the FLCL marathon on Anime Network.  
  
_ Must be rich to afford Cable all the way out here..._

Just then the girl popped in again.  
  
"So? How do you like it? I didn't really have all that much time. I was up really late taking care of some, uh, stuff...oh yeah, and Sora should be here in a few minutes. By the way, my name's Kairi," she said.  
  
_ Ah, too much info...but her name...it sound... familiar..._  
  
"Oh yeah, uh, thanks Kairi," Azumi piped, the words coming out a little awkward. She wasn't used to thanking other people; it was usually the other way around (and they would most likely be pleading for their lives anyway).  
  
"No prob!" Kairi smiled.

There was flap of cloth (which was apparently the door) and a boy with gravity defying brown hair sauntered in.

_Cute face. Disturbing hair._

He slung his arm around Kairi's neck, kissing her on the cheek, "Hey Kairi, sleep well without me?" he grinned.  
  
"Oh my God Sora! When have I _ever_ slept with you?!" she yelped in surprise pushing him away with a slight smile, blushing, but clearly offended.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Just kidding! Just kidding!" he laughed, holding up two defensive hands with a cheesy grin.

"Hey who are you?" he asked Kairi, looking at Azumi.  
  
"Uh, Sora? Remember yesterday? Her name's Azumi," Kairi explained.

_How does she know my name??_  
  
"You're that chick?! Daaaaang! You sure cleaned up well!" he shouted, leaving Kairi's side and walking over to Azumi. He somewhat straddled her legs, as her knees were close together and bent over the couch's armrest. He leaned in further, making her lay down on her back to avoid their lips touching. As Azumi blushed pink, he ran and twirled his fingers through her silky brown and blue hair.  
  
_ Wow...he's really hot..._ she thought, but then noticing Kairi's veins popping, put on a stern face, pushed Sora away, and said, "Geez get a breath mint or somethin'!" then glancing at Kairi, who was now snickering to herself added to the skit saying, "Honestly Kairi, I don't know how you put up with a guy like _him_."  
  
Kairi burst out laughing and Sora started to back away, blushing. Just then, the red head's blitzball came flying through the open window, hitting Sora in the head, and making him fall face first into Azumi's chest.  
  
"Why you slimy little perv!" Azumi shouted blushing, and, landing a punch in his face (for the second time now), sent him fumbling backwards, eventually falling out the window.  
  
Sora landed with a thud amidst the two boys below, both of whom were dying with laughter.  
  
"It...was an...accident..." he murmured on the ground between Wakka and Tidus.  
  
"Nice one!" Tidus shouted up to Azumi, looking at Sora's bleeding nose.  
  
"You got a good arm! Maybe we could battle sometime or somethin', ya?" Wakka said.  
  
Kairi, recovering from her laughing attack and wiping a tear from her eye, said, "Ha! He totally deserved that! Well, I suppose I should go clean him up before he bleeds to death, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
_ A fight, eh? Guess he'll find out the hard way I won't turn down a challenge... or go easy on him_, she thought with a smirk  
  
As Kairi headed out the flap of cloth of a door, Azumi jumped out the window doing a series of flips, and landed beside Wakka and Tidus.   
"Daaaang!" said Tidus, gawking at the newcomer.  
  
"So, Wakka, right?," she said, turning to face the boy, "Wanna battle?"  
  
"Uh...sure?" he said weakly, already sweating.  
  
_Heh, this should be interesting. He's always beating up on that little boy behind me, so let's see if it does him any good in a real fight...  
_  
Azumi did five back handsprings, somersaulting at the end and landing in her fighting stance.  
  
"Weapons or no?" she asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Uh, um, ah, n-n-n-none?" he stammered, taking a step back into his fighting stance, shaking.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, blood pumping.  
  
"W-when ever y-y-you are..." he gulped.  
  
** .:End Chapter 3:.**


	4. Deep Waters

Hey all! What's up?? Finally finished chapter 6, but you'll just have to be patient until I'm ready to post it (I still have to edit chapter 5). Hope you like chappie 4!  
  
Love ya all,  
  
Momo  
  
**.:Chapter 4:.  
Wakka****  
**  
_Oh god, she's gonna kill me, ya!  
_  
Wakka took a deep, shaky breath and waited for Azumi to make the first move.  
  
"Ready? GO!" shouted Tidus enthusiastically; more that ready to see someone besides Sora and Riku beat Wakka.  
  
Wakka kept his eyes focused on Azumi, not daring to look away, when all of a sudden she charged at Wakka with incredible speed. In about 3 seconds, Azumi, who had been about 100 feet away to begin with, was in Wakka's faced.  
  
"Wow, if you're gonna beat me, you better learn to follow my speed..." And with that she shifted about 20 feet away as Wakka's brain registered the blow she had landed in his stomach. Falling to the ground, the 14 year old dropped his blitzball and used both arms to steady himself. He felt an awful stirring in his stomach and his body heaved forward as he spat out a red liquid.  
  
"D-d-did he just spit out b-b-blood ?!?!?!" Tidus screamed.  
  
Just them Sora came down with Kairi, "Hmm?"  
  
"Whoa...intense," Kairi gulped, arriving at the scene.  
  
"Yeah," said Tidus, "and that was only after one hit."  
  
Sora's eyes widened in ambivalence. He was filled half with awe, and half with fear. Maybe he had made a mistake when he thought what _was_ a captain of a pirate ship and professional thief and scum-slayer, had been a measly slave or stowaway. And maybe telling Wakka and Tidus what he _originally_ thought she was had put Wakka in a rather _bad_ situation right now...  
  
He had heard of the Kiribayashi's deadly crew, and of their skilled daughter (she's a freaking legend!), but he never suspected that this girl was her! His thoughts were broken by a shout.  
  
"I'll...I'll...I'll beat you yet!" yelled a bloodied and bruised Wakka.   
Just then Azumi popped up next to Sora, causing him to jump in surprise. She continued on anyway and said, "Geez, at this rate, he'll kill himself..."  
  
"Just give up!" she shouted to Wakka.  
  
_No...I can't give up...I lose to Riku and Sora all the time...but her? She's just some stupid stowaway (I think)...I can't lose to her!_  
  
Suddenly a shadow appeared over him, and he felt a hot, burning, smack land on his right cheek.  
  
"Idiot," Azumi murmured to him, "If you were a pirate, you'd be dead in five _seconds_...Just give up already!"  
  
Wakka glared up into her eyes to protest, but realized hers were soft and caring as she said, "Come on, well battle some other time, once you're ready."  
  
She smiled sweetly and Wakka swore he could've melted right there, but he struggled to his feet, murmured, "Okay," and almost danced off to the other side of the island, but his newly inflicted limp prevented that.  
  
Kairi approached her, laughing, "You shouldn't mess with his feelings like that, ha, ha! He'll get ideas!"  
  
Azumi turned to look at her, "Every girl has her tricks," she said with a wink glancing towards Sora and reminding Kairi of the incident earlier.  
  
"Ha! Sora? He's so thickheaded though! Nothing'll work on him! When I finally confessed that I loved him, I had to say it, like, five times over again for it to finally sink in!" she giggled.

The girls turned and headed back towards the tree house.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," she added, "we're having a campfire tonight, and Riku is coming back! He was out getting some equipment for the tree house. You should try Sora then, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Azumi raised her pierced eyebrow and quizzically asked, "Seriously? You actually want me to hit on your thickheaded boyfriend?"  
  
That sent Kairi into a hysterical fit of laughter. When she started to calm down she said, "Of course! He could totally use some 'excitement' anyways, catch my drift..." she winked at that last part.  
  
"Well, alright" Azumi said walking back up the ramparts and ladders with Kairi, laughing, "but I don't do dirty..." And they both burst out laughing.  
  
Around noon, Tidus found Wakka on Paopu Island, and brought him lunch. As they sat down to eat mushrooms, fish, and bread, Tidus ventured to ask, "So, wadda ya think about her?"  
  
"W-w-what?" Wakka stammered, blushing. "Who?"  
  
"Azumi," Tidus said with a sly grin on his little face, "the girl that beat you to a pulp this morning?"  
  
"Oh, her..." Wakka mumbled to himself, gazing at the ocean with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Hee, hee, hee, you like her, don't you?" he smirked.  
  
"Wah? ..." Wakka gulped, turning cherry red, "so what if I do?" he snapped, turning even darker.  
  
"Oh, just wondering..." Tidus smiled, looking in the same direction of his best friend.  
  
The two boys sat in silence and ate their lunches, not noticing Selphie creeping up behind them. Rushing forwards and holding herself up with her hands, she swung her legs between her arms, separated them, and landed a front kick to each of their backs, knocking them onto the shallow sand bar below.  
  
She stood up and looked over the edge, admiring the damage she had done. Selphie then jumped down and stood over Wakka, sticking out her tongue at him.  
  
Wakka got a worried look on his face and said, "Hey, Selph, you better be careful down here because, you know, you can't sw-"  
  
But he was cut off as Tidus, not knowing of Selphie's inability to swim, tackled her and sent her flying into the deeper water.  
  
"AH! Wakka! Help me I can't-," but she was cut off as her body sank under the water.  
  
"Tidus, you _asshole_, she _can't swim_, ya! " Wakka shouted diving in after her.  
  
Tidus's reaction: "Oops..."  
  
Meanwhile, Wakka dove down, deeper and deeper, until he could finally see his girlfriend.  
  
She was falling head first, and he could first see her yellow dress, looking a deep green in the dark blue water. He reached her ankle, and in grabbing it, flipped her right-side up. He then slid an arm around her thin waist. He also realized, to his surprise, his lungs weren't screaming for air. It must've been all that Blitzball training.  
  
_ Dammit Selphie, don't die! I don't know what I'd do without you..._  
  
After what seemed like forever, Wakka broke the surface of the ocean and frantically swam for the sandbar and ladder. Tidus had already climbed the ladder back up to the island, and was sitting on the Paopu tree with a worried look on his face.  
  
As Wakka hurriedly clambered up the ladder holding Selphie in one arm, he yelled to Tidus, "Go get help!"  
  
In a flash, the little boy was gone. After all, running (generally away from things, like an angry Wakka) was his specialty, being the youngest on the island.  
  
As Tidus raced off, Wakka lay Selphie down on the warm grass.   
"Dammit, she's not breathing, ya!" he yelled to himself and immediately began giving her mouth to mouth. It took a few tries, but when he was in tears and about to give up, Selphie coughed up water and began breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh my god Selphie! I thought I lost you, ya!" he said, scooping her up in his strong arms and embracing her.

Selphie opened her eyes.  
  
"Wakka? Wakka, is that you?" she murmured, closing her eyes again at his reassuring response and returning his embrace.  
  
_Thank God Selphie, thank God..._  
  
Just then, Azumi showed up, followed by Sora, then Kairi, and finally by a tuckered out Tidus.  
  
"Wakka is she ok?!" Sora rasped, out of breath.  
  
Wakka just nodded his head as Tidus shouted, "See? Everything is _fine_! "  
  
Everyone glared at him, including Selphie, and Azumi grabbed him by the wrist. Leading him over to the edge of Paopu Island, she lifted him into the air and dropped him into the water, all with a straight face.  
  
She then walked back to the group and everyone stood in silence, but started to smile. The thing that got everyone laughing hysterically was Tidus's curses and colorful words coming from his sodden form.  
  
"Hey," said Kairi looking at the setting sun, "anyone ready for a campfire? Riku should be back soon too!"  
  
They all cheered and headed over the bridge to the South Beach, leaving a sulking Tidus behind.  
  
**.:End Chapter 4:.**


	5. Out With The New, Sleep With The Old

Hey! nothing new! Just dumped my bf, thas all! (SO needed to do that!)

Anyway, I'm in a good mood. DON'T RUIN IT BY POSTING FLAMES!

Love ya,  
  
Momo  
  
** .:Chapter 5:.  
Azumi**

"OWIE!" Kairi yelped, burning her finger while making the fire.   
"I told you to let me do it..." Sora said, slightly annoyed. Kairi started to pout, but Sora wasn't finished.  
  
"That way, you wouldn't've gotten hurt..." he said more softly, taking Kairi's burned finger and kissing it. She smiled at him, but that was all Azumi saw before dragging her attention back to her present problem.  
  
While Sora and Kairi were setting up the campfire and Wakka helped Selphie (who was still a little shook up), Azumi took Tidus aside to scold him.  
  
Despite the fact that Azumi was a pirate and had always been tough and hateful, she felt really close to Tidus, like he was a little brother or something. So she couldn't bring herself to punish him...exactly, that is.  
  
She told Tidus she would help him become a better fighter, which (in his opinion) was like heaven. But Azumi decided to make him work extra hard and make the training rigorous so it would at least look like she was punishing him.  
  
About half an hour into their training, Azumi's attention was drawn to a loud clamoring down by the docks.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked Tidus.  
  
"Riku's back! Riku's back!" the little boy shouted, racing into the little wooden shack and down the spiraling staircase. Azumi could see him below her, running to greet his friend.  
  
_ I wonder what it looks like...I guess I should probably go meet him..._  
  
But Kairi made up her mind for her, calling out her name and disrupting her thought.  
  
"Azumi! Hey, Azumi! C'mere! I want you to meet Riku!" she hollered across the beach.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm coming, I'm coming..." Azumi shouted back, jumping off the tall sandy cliff and dashing towards the party.  
  
The group ran to meet up with her, meeting up by the campfire in the middle of South Beach.  
  
"Azumi, Riku. Riku, Azumi!" Kairi announced as the two parties met up.  
  
Azumi and Riku both froze. They both just stood there, eyes locked, but looking distant, as if each was individually in an internal battle.  
  
_Why does he looks so....familiar?_ She thought, and then,_ Ok this silence is _way_ too awkward...  
_  
So Azumi extended her hand and said, "Hi, nice to meet you, Riku."  
  
Riku, who had obviously been having similar thoughts, was jolted to life and ineptly extended his hand to meet hers. As their hands touched, Azumi felt a deep, warm, sensation ripple through her body. But she ignored it, giving Riku her sweetest, cutest, most innocent smile.  
  
He blushed and blustered, "Um, ah, n-nice to meet you too, Zuzi!"  
  
Their hands froze in mid air and jerked away from each other. Azumi looked almost horrified and turned an angered red. Then, setting her face back to the happy-go-lucky expression she had on earlier, she smiled and said, "That's a creative nickname."  
  
Kairi, feeling awkward in the situation said, "Well, let's all just start the game, shall we?"  
  
_ Game? I don't remember signing up to play and game..._  
  
So they all sat down on the logs around the fire.   
"Alright," Sora began, putting on a sly grin and acting like an announcer in some reality show, "The game's Truth Or Dare: Destiny style."  
  
And then he added in a darker tone with a bigger grin, "Anything. Goes."

"Oh my God Sora, you're so lame! Cut the attitude already!" said Kairi, rolling her eyes.  
  
Azumi gulped.  
  
"Anything goes? You mean like _anything_ anything???"  
  
"He, he, yup, that's right! Since you're new, _you_ can go first," Sora replied.  
  
"You never told me this is what we were going to play, Kairi!" she whispered to Kairi.  
  
Kairi just shrugged.  
  
_ Ooooooookay. Let's see. I'll dare Sora, if he chooses dare..._  
  
"Alright then, Sora!" Azumi indicated with her finger. "Sora: truth or dare?"  
  
Sora grinned back at her, not thinking she could possible come up with anything embarrassing enough, and chose dare.  
  
"Alright then, dare it is!" she shouted back with a smug grin.  
  
Everyone leaned in closer to Azumi, all except Riku; waiting for her to announce her dare.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something Azumi! If the person won't do the dare, the whole group gets to think of something ten times worse together!" Kairi said sending a smile, or more of a smirk, at Sora.  
  
Sora glared back, but bravely awaited Azumi's dare.  
  
_Let's see...what should I make him do? I know! I'll make him dye his "gorgeous" brown hair... Permanently of course..._  
  
Sora's smile immediately fell when he saw the sneer cross Azumi's face.  
  
"Alright Sora, I dare you to..._dye your hair_!" she shouted.  
  
Everyone "Ooh-ed" and "Aaah-ed" at Azumi's idea and Tidus giggled at the thought.  
  
Sora's face paled and he tried to protest, "But, but, wah-?! Y-you can't d-do that!!"  
  
"Oh yes I can," she smirked, crossing her arms, "because _anything__goes_."  
  
Sora was about to object when Kairi reminded, "Well Sora, face us or the wrath of Azumi!"  
  
Sora, knowing that Kairi made up the most torturous dares, decided to go with Azumi's, "W-w-what color?" He asked, shaking with rage.  
  
She replied simply with one word as she pulled out a bottle and dying kit, "Blonde."  
  
Sora hid his face, half in shame, and half in despondency for his luscious chestnut hair.  
  
Azumi pointed in front of her and taunted, "Right here, Blondie."

  
The soon-to-be-blonde slid over to Azumi, whishing all the while he had chosen Truth...  
  
Two hours after the dying (and listening to the other's dares and truths), Sora raced up to Kairi's kitchen in the tree house. He then began, one by one, to unfold the foils from his hair.  
  
As he piled them up, he remembered Azumi's words, when you first take off the foils, your hair will be darker than the final product, so don't panic.  
  
He also remembered her promise that it wouldn't turn out horrible.  
  
Azumi headed up to Kairi's house, but was suddenly stopped as Kairi whispered in her ear, "Remember our bet about Sora?" "Yup," said Azumi, "1,000,000 munny. I know"  
  
As Sora continued to struggle with the tightly wrapped foils, he  
failed to notice that Azumi was watching him from the doorway.  
  
_Now for Kairi's dare: seduce Sora. Oh God what did I get myself into?!?!  
  
_ As Sora struggled with another foil, she came up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist saying, "Need any help?"  
  
"Um, yea, sure," said Sora blushing and failing to notice Kairi and the rest of the gang snickering in the cracked window.  
  
As she felt Sora's body tense up from her sudden touch, Azumi shot them all a dirty look, shutting all of them up. Not wanting to be exposed, she helped Sora with the foil and then in washing his hair. After 10 minutes of towel drying, Sora's fluffy blond hair showed its true, err, colors. She glanced over and saw the group in the window, almost crying to keep in the laughter. Kairi motioned at Sora, cueing Azumi to get going with her dare.  
  
Sighing, Azumi went over to Sora. He was finishing towel drying his hair as she stood in front of him, peeking under and looking into his eyes. Giving him her best puppy look, sliding her arms around his neck and straddling him on the bed, she leaned in close to his ear, and whispered, "Am I not good enough for you? Is that why you're dating Kairi and not me??" Azumi even managed to get her eyes to get all watery. Sora looked at her, blustering with surprise and turning bright red.  
  
"I, uh, I, um, n-never really thought about it... but well..."  
  
"But well what?" she said leaning back a look of sudden hurt gleaming in her eye.  
  
"Well the thing is, I do really like you...it's just that I can't decide between you and Kairi. So I decided to hold back my feelings for you and stay with her. I thought it would make things easier but they only got worse and-" He was cut off as Azumi leaned in and gently kissed his lips. She slowly pulled away and felt Sora tip forward slightly, wanting the kiss to last. Then he drew in a sharp breath. She let one of her hands slide up from its original place, (hanging down his back) to his neck and then, lastly, to his cheek. He opened his crystal blue eyes and exhaled heavily, getting goose bumps from her touch.  
  
"I mean, I just don't get it," Azumi said, getting up and walking over to the bed and sitting down.  
  
Azumi heard someone at the window whisper, "Wow, she's a good actress..."

She stood in front of the window, pretending to look at the stars, glared at the group and flicked them off.  
  
"What does she have that ...that I..." Azumi turned to Sora, who has sat down on the bed, his head hung, as if in deep thought. "...don't?" Azumi finished quietly.  
  
Sora looked up and stared into Azumi's eyes truthfully and said, with a sigh, "Nothing."  
  
Nothing. The simple word that made Kairi gasp and leave the scene. Neither Sora nor Azumi had heard her, so Azumi went on performing. Only, the dare wasn't so "pretend" anymore. Getting more and more real by the minute, all thoughts of acting had left Azumi's head. Now she was acting out of sheer will.  
  
**.:End Chapter 5:.**


	6. Kairi's Soliloquy & Some OtherStuff

Okay, no more chappie 6a or anymore bullshit like that. I'm in high school now, a big girl, you know! As stated in my P.P., I've re-edited, for you enjoyment. So, well, ENJOY, FUCK IT!  
  
Sorry Everyone!  
  
I love ya all though!  
  
Momo  
  
P.S. Cute Puppy? You're my new friend! You've been such a loyal reader from the beginning! Thank You SOOOOOOO Much!

P.P.S: I've re-edited and have added in the scene where Azumi and Sora almost have sex. For those younger readers (or those who don't want to re-edit) stop reading at the point where it says 'Meanwhile..." after Kairi's cavern scene. Just wanted to let you know since I edited.  
  
** .:Chapter 6 :.  
Kairi**  
  
_How could she do this to me?! It was only supposed to be a joke! And Sora, that fucking bastard, he just had to go and say that he really liked her just as much as me! That means that I could be tossed and easily replaced with that pirate girl! What was I thinking; daring Azumi to seduce Sora?? She has a, like, an "A" face and an "A" body! And to top it all off, she has the most loveable personality! I can't compete with that, especially with Sora being the way he is...  
_  
Kairi's thoughts raced through her brain as she ran down to the beach. She stopped at the edge of the ocean, the deep orange and blue waves lapping at her feet. As Kairi watched the sunset, tears streamed down her face.  
  
Then suddenly she turned and ran toward, it seemed, the tree house. But instead, she headed down the short passageway, to the Secret Cave. Heading down the spiraling staircase, Kairi stumbled, tripping on a root. She tried to put her hands out, but fell forward onto her face anyway, scraping her left cheek and getting dirt in her mouth. Now sobbing, Kairi slowly dragged herself to her feet.  
  
She subconsciously staggered over to the far right corner of the cave, an act she had performed many times. Kneeling down at a chalky picture, she raised her hand to the drawing on rock...  
  
And erased the Paopu fruit.  
  
Kairi had done it. Broken the tie. At least for her, this meant that Sora no longer was part of her life.  
  
_I hope he feels the same. Oh, I hope it so much! If only he...  
_  
Then Kairi picked up the chalk and started to draw...  
  
She drew so hard, that her side of her palm rubbed against the rough cave wall and her hand began to bleed.  
  
_If only Sora knew how I felt, then he'd change...but no! He's off _fucking_ Azumi!  
_  
A pause.  
  
_...No...that's not right...Azumi would never let anyone defile her like that. This isn't her fault, it's Sora's. She shouldn't get wrapped up in it like this, and it's my fault she has...oh what have I _done_ to myself!  
_  
Kairi drew in the final line in her picture. The tears started again, then. Rolling down her cheeks like diamond crystals and shattering and seeping into the earth.  
  
She had drawn a picture of Sora, cut, bleeding, and looking half dead. But the odd thing was that she felt like she really wasn't there. Like an out- of-body-experience. Kairi hit her bleeding hand on the picture of Sora, adding color to its pale skin. She slowly slumped to the ground, sitting back on her heels.  
  
Kairi was a mess. A big, wet, sobbing mess. She collapsed back onto her side and began to shake uncontrollably. Kairi almost expected to feel the usual touch. The comforting hand on her shoulder that almost always morphed into a warm embrace. But that hand belonged to the one person she despised most right now.  
  
_He never really loved me...not then and definitely not now...I just wish he had...  
_  
Kairi then drifted off into sleep. But she was plagued by a horrible nightmare...  
  
_"Somebody help! Someone get me out if here!" Kairi yelled into the darkness. She had been trapped and was dashing around trying to find some source of light. Her heart leapt when she saw a pale glimmer off to her left. Dashing towards it, she came closer and closer. Her heart beat fast; she was almost out! Kairi looked up, eyes searching for the source of the beam, but found none. As she crept closer, she noticed that someone was sitting on a glass stool in the center of the beam. "Um, excuse me? Do you think you could help me? I can't seem to get out of this...this...darkness," she laughed to herself. But when the person didn't move, she inched closer. Then a pinpoint of red caught her eye. It was on the person's face and it grew into a huge gash as he turned towards her. The second she saw the boy's eyes, she knew who he was. "Sora!" she yelled, rushing towards him, "Sora! Sora, what happened to-" but Kairi was suddenly jerked back, as if by an invisible force, and yanked two feet from him. "Sora what the fuc-" she started but was too shocked to finish when he stood up and completely faced her. His whole body was covered in deep gashes and his clothes were almost torn to shreds. "Sora! Who did this to you?!" shouted Kairi, the invisible force keeping her back.  
  
"You," came the gravelly answer. It didn't even sound like Sora. Kairi was shocked. She didn't know what to say. But Sora continued, "You did this to me Kairi. It's all your fault. All your fault." _

"_What?! No! I'd never do anything like this!!"_

"_All your fault. All your fault. All your fault." He kept repeating. Than it began to echo in Kairi's mind too. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault..._  
  
Kairi let out a blood-curdling scream and sat up, gasping for breath.  
  
_What a horrible dream! Normally, I wouldn't let it bug me...but recently, my dreams have been more that dreams. They're...visions. And they're coming true...  
_  
Kairi turned to where her picture was, and gasped. All that was left was a bloodstain. Not the blood from her hand, but bloods from what looked like the stone. Or a picture.

Meanwhile...

Sora's lips met with Azumi's again. They were standing, Sora's back to the window, as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, playing with a tongue stud he never knew she had. Reaching behind him, he pulled down the shade, blocking out the group of four.

Azumi pulled away and walked towards the bed backwards as Sora kept trying to pull her close, wanting her more and more.

As she sat down, he straddled her legs again, and gently her down as she sexily teased him by running a finger down his chest and pulling her lips away from him. Deciding to go for a bolder move (one he had only attempted with Kairi once, with awful results), Sora moved the hand that had been around her waist up over her shirt and onto her breast. She moaned in delight and kissed him more passionately as he felt her up.

After a minute or tow of that pleasurable experience, he began to unlace her top. Untying the leather, she unlaced it, running a finger down her side when he finished. Tossing the leather piece on the floor, he shrugged off his own jacket and tossed it beside it.

Azumi took one of her arms off from around Sora's neck and pulled the top out from under her. The two had moved over and were now laying vertically on the bed. Sora lifted up Azumi's head, resting it on a pillow as she added her top to the clothing pile.

As Azumi's hands worked their way lower and lower, Sora made another adventurous move, sliding his hand underneath Azumi's bra and playing with her breast. Soon the other hand joined on the other side, and Sora moved his head lower, closer to the area his hands were occupying, and showered Azumi's neck with kisses.

She moaned, louder this time; her heavy breathing getting Sora even more worked up.

Azumi's chest rose and fell with her breathing, and as she moaned, she ran her fingers through his hair. He removed one of his hands from her breast and began to undo her belt, but her moaning died down when he did so. Her hand left his head and connected with his as she guided it away and softly said, "Sorry, I can't. I shouldn't be doing any of this..."

** .:End Chapter 6:.**


	7. Spies & Sex

Hey all! So sorry for the short chappie last time!! I've been sooooo busy with school that I haven't posted all that often (or written much)  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy chappie 7! (No, no more 6A and 6B, I HATE THAT!!)  
  
Love ya,  
  
Momo  
**  
.:Chapter 7:.  
Sora**  
  
Sora gazed up at the stars through the glass ceiling above the bed. A few leaves from a vine were blocking the final star to the constellation Pisces. He sighed, resting a hand on his bare chest. The innocent white sheets of Kairi's bed were rustled and the fluffy down comforter had been tossed to the floor. They had a pale blue tint to them due to the ocean, sky, and stars all combined, reflecting off one another.  
  
His tousled brown hair was waving in the slight breeze coming from the open window. He looked over next to him and let out an even bigger sigh. Azumi was laying there, her back facing him, sound asleep. She was wearing her bra, but had both her underwear and shorts on beneath the covers. The dark, metallic teal of her bra was reflected in the moonlight, making the black lace around the edge look like a Heartless shadow.  
  
He had been rejected. As soon as things started to get hot and heavy between the two, Azumi stopped him. They both had taken off their tops and he was moving towards her shorts when she put a halt to things.  
  
_Dammit! He thought, clenching his fist, I just don't get it!  
_  
When he had asked Azumi why, she said something about a dare. When he pointed out that the way she was acting couldn't possibly be 'just a dare', she admitted that she had only gotten caught up in the moment.  
  
As he was reviewing Sora thought, _So...it didn't mean anything...? Gah, I'm so confused...  
_  
He looked at Azumi again. He really did have feelings for her. Whoever did this to him, they were _so_ going to pay!  
  
_That's it! I'm gonna find out once and for all who's putting her up to this! It was probably Riku! Damn him!  
_  
"Azumi! Azumi, wake up!" He whispered as loud as he could.  
  
"Sora, I already told you: It was just a dare and there is no way I'm gonna do it with you..." she mumbled.  
  
"Azumi, why did Riku put you up to this? What does he have against me??" Sora whispered harshly.  
  
"What??" said Azumi as she sat up, not bothering to whisper, "What makes you think Riku did it?"  
  
"Huh? You mean...he didn't?" exclaimed Sora, eyes widening.  
  
Azumi shook her head and corrected, "No, it was, well, Kairi..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sora exclaimed, "What the hell do you mean?!"  
  
He was holding Azumi's shoulders, almost panting from his sudden outburst.  
  
"Get _offa_ me," she said as she swatted Sora's hand away and lay back down.  
  
"Uh, no, I don't think so! Not until you tell me what's going on!" he shouted even louder, his voice escalating.  
  
Suddenly Azumi sprung back up and exclaimed in his face as loud as she could, "IT. WAS. YOUR. FUCKING. GIRLFRIEND. KAIRI. ALRIGHT?! I fucking TOLD you that already! Jesus _Christ_, get a goddamn _life_, Sora!"  
  
And with that, she whirled around and wrapped to covers over she shoulder as she crashed onto her pillow.  
  
Sora just sat there, shocked. Besides the fact that he was extremely shaken up because of Azumi yelling her ass off in his face, he was also amazed at the fact that Kairi would dare someone to do something like that.  
  
Knowing he couldn't get anything more out of Azumi unless he wanted to die, Sora lay back down with another huge sigh.  
  
He looked over at Azumi again. Her hair has lost some of it's flip from laying down and well, er, other things, but her blue highlights stood out even more in the eerie blue hued moon. He was about to reach over and touch her when her heard something outside.  
  
"Shh! They'll here us!" was what the voice said.  
  
_What the fuck?  
_  
He heard another small thump and someone yelled in a hoarse whisper, "Ow! What the hell was that for?! I'll get you, you little bastard!"  
  
_It's coming from the window...  
_  
But Sora listened to the thudding of feet and heard people stop right outside the door.  
  
_Ha, I'll get them now!  
_  
He jumped out of bed, and tiptoes to the door, whipping it open, and was surprised to see Riku about to beat the hell out of Tidus. Just then Wakka and Selphie peeked around the corner.  
  
"What the hell are you _doing_ here?!" Sora exclaimed, "And more importantly, for how long?!"  
  
"Ah, heh, heh! Hey Sora, What's up?" said Riku, grinning sheepishly at Sora as he put an apologetic hand behind his head.  
  
"We were spying on you and Azumi when you were having sex! But Azumi stopped you and then you got mad (or was it confused?) and then you said that thing about liking Azumi and Kairi the same. Wait, switch the last two...anyway, that's when Kairi ran off crying. I don't know who she was madder at: Azumi or you. Either way, she's mad. REALLY mad... you should go find her."  
  
Riku thumped Tidus n the head again causing him to emit a cry (and some colorful language).  
  
"You saw EVERYTHING?!" Sora exclaimed, about to kill all four of them.  
  
"Well, no, you closed the window right before you began to take off Azumi's clothes..." Riku mumbled, quietly adding, "Unfortunately..."  
  
This time Sora whacked Riku across the head.  
  
"Goddammit! Stop hitting me, people!" He shouted.  
  
"I-Is Azumi really naked in there?" Wakka asked, getting his head pounded into the ground by Selphie.  
  
Just then, Azumi poked her head out from underneath Sora's arm and said, "Yup! Wanna come see, Wakka?"  
  
Wakka turned bright red and Azumi and Selphie burst out laughing.  
  
Azumi then fully walked out the door. She had put her top back on, but her pants were crinkled and her hair was almost completely straight.  
  
She then looked at Riku and jokingly said, "Wow, Riku, Sora's really good in bed. ...yet, he tells me you're better than him in almost everything. Does that mean EVERYTHING everything?"  
  
Selphie almost burst out laughing as she saw Riku and Sora's faces nearly redden to burgundy.  
  
_What the FUCK is she thinking?!?!?!  
_  
"Huh? I don't get it!" shouted Tidus, looking around at everyone's reddened faces. While the guys blushed because of embarrassment, Selphie and Azumi were only trying to contain laughter and tears.  
  
"OH MY GOD! You mean that Riku is the better guy to have sex with?! That's _dirty_!" Tidus shouted, making the other boys moan and hide their faces.  
  
Azumi just couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing and, falling to her knees, stammered, "O-oh my g-god, T-Tidus! Captain O-obvious!"  
  
Soon Selphie followed her suit. Riku murmured that he was going to look for Kairi and slunk off.  
  
Tidus just sat there, looking confused. So, getting bored with the situation, Tidus went up to Sora and asked, "Is Riku really better to have sex with?"  
  
Sora, letting out all his building rage, jumped out and scrambled to grab the offending ten year old.  
  
"Why you little fucker! I'm so gonna _kill_ you!" he screamed, charging forward.  
  
"Aw no, is the _widdle dickey_ gonna get me??" Tidus taunted back.  
  
Sora's eye twitched.  
  
_...that...is...IT!  
_  
Sora bent his head and muttered something.  
  
"What did he say?" Azumi whispered to Selphie, suddenly serious, as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"We should probably, er, back up..." Selphie said, pulling Azumi around the corner of the hut by Wakka.  
  
"What do y-" Azumi started, but she never finished. There was a sudden blast of energy and she was blown back, her back hitting hard against the wooded wall.  
  
As the smoke cleared from the explosion, Azumi looked at Wakka and Selphie and hollered, "What the FUCK was that?!?!"  
  
"THAT is Sora when he gets really pissed off," Selphie explained.  
  
"Ha, ha! The last time that happened was when Riku and Sora were fighting over Kairi." Wakka added. "It was also the only time Sora beat Riku..."  
  
Azumi looked over at South Beach where their cap fire had been and saw Sora blasting fireballs at Tidus. She also noticed that a figure was running after Sora.  
  
It was Riku who had abandoned his quest in search of Kairi to control Sora's 'inner rage'.  
  
"Hmph. Tidus is gonna get himself killed!" said Azumi.  
  
Then, after a pause for thinking, she added, "Hey, where's Kairi at anyway?"  
  
Selphie and Wakka just looked at each other.  
  
** .:End Chapter 7:.**


	8. Blinded Rage

Hey everyone! Chappie 8 here! I just wanted to say thank you to 2 people for this chapter (this chappie is dedicated to them) they have reviewed more than once and have become my inspiration. Oh, and if you want to know what Azumi says in this chappie, it's in Al Bhed, so go look it up on a Translator (yes, I'm so mean, I know)  
  
(Oh, and please note that my Disclaimer is a floating, flat, computer screen that displays his emotions with simple, grainy graphics. He is called The Flat, Floating, Computer Disclaimer. Hence the name: FFCD.  
  
bep beep buzz  
  
He says that if you create others like him, he will kill you with his emoticon powers MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (hey, I'm only relaying what he said...I'm not a maniac...)  
  
People: OO  
  
Me to the silent people: SHUT UP!  
  
Me: Anyways... ahem...to the thank you's...  
  
Me: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH RIKA! You've been a loyal reader from the start. I would like to give you a gift: magically makes Legolas appear here, as long as you hold this rope, he can't get away, got it? gives rope that is around Legolas's neck to Rika  
  
Rika: runs off to make out with Legolas (who is secretly Orlando Bloom)  
  
Legolas: NOOOOOOOO! Momo I swear! If I survive, I'll get you for this some-  
  
Me: Ah, he, he...  
  
Me: Second, thank you to kauro182003. You've really helped me to remember to keep writing and given me ideas to complicate the plot...don't ask how... NOTE: when Momo's mind is processing something, her mind starts to wander down a different path, thus creating her ingenious ideas. crumples note Shut up! Stop relaying my inner thoughts to the public!  
  
Kauro: yay! feels special  
  
Me: But since, unlike Rika, you don't, er, express you likes as often, I don't know what to give you. Except to dedicate this chappie after you of course!  
  
Anyway, ON WITH CHAPTER 8!!  
  
Disclaimer: All Momo owns is her computer, Azumi, and this story. PLEASE DON'T COPY ANY OF THEM! (How the hell you'd copy her computer, I don't know, but she owns the story and Azumi, NOT YOU!)  
  
Me: grumbles I own more than that...  
  
Disclaimer: Ah yes, I forgot the little Chinese fortune cookie on the floor.  
  
Me: Goes into a fit of rage, like Sora, and breaks the disclaimer into pieces  
  
Disclaimer: begins to pull it self back together  
  
Me: Holy Shit! It's indestructible!!! Runs away with Rika and Kauro  
  
Repaired FFCD: Well anyway,  
  
Sorry for the delay,  
  
Here is chapter eight  
  
Hope you think it's great.  
  
Three: Come back and smash the FFCD for horrible poetry and announcing the story when Momo was supposed to  
  
Me: Ahem; here is chapter 8.  
  
** .:Chapter 8:.  
Tidus**  
  
Tidus ran for his life as an enraged Sora chased after him. He thought he heard someone trying to stop Sora, but he wasn't going to take the chance of being killed because what could be a trick of the ears.  
  
One of the fireballs landed by his left foot, the heat from the ball scorching him.  
  
"Owie! He yelled.  
  
Glancing around, Tidus noticed the Secret Cave. Knowing it was his only chance to escape Sora, he dove in while someone held Sora's attention.  
  
_ The one goods thing about Sora's wrath is that he can't think clearly. Since he wasn't looking at me, he won't know where I am...I hope...  
_  
Tidus scrambled to his feet and was beginning to run deeper into the Cave when he collided with something soft. What ever it was, it had been running up as he came down. His collision, with the help of gravity, caused him to fall on top of the soft thing and tumble to the bottom of the cave.  
  
Tidus then realized, as he got up, that the place where his face had landed was the only really soft place on the thing. A little further below the "pillow" it was soft, but not as cushy. He groped back up to where the two soft "pillows" were, squeezing them, trying to figure out what they were.  
  
Suddenly the thing moaned, "Unnn, oh God Sora, don't stop....  
  
Tidus, shocked, jumped back as the thing sat up like a person. He then when and poked the pillow again.  
  
"What the fuck!? Tidus?! You little PERV!" it shouted in a feminine voice.  
  
While he was sitting there, shocked, he received a strong punch to the face. It struck him in the nose and made him tumble backwards.  
  
_ Who the hell...Kairi!?!?  
_  
As Tidus opened his eyes, which had now fully adjusted to the dark, he saw a beaten Kairi looking back at him.  
  
"What the HELL happened to you?" he asked, looking her over.

"Since when did you become as perverted ad Sora?" she shot back.  
  
Tidus, who was taken aback by her venomous tone, replied, "Hey, your boyfriend is going on a freaking rampage out there. I tripped and fell as I dove in."  
  
"Taking advantage of his nearsightedness again, I see?" she laughed, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, if it's a life or death situation, I don't play fair."  
  
"Life or death? What the hell'd you _do_?" she giggled.  
  
Tidus murmured what he had said, sending Kairi in to a fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh my GOD! No wonder he wants to kill you!" she shouted.  
  
"Shhhh!" Tidus hissed. "He'll hear you!"  
  
"Ah, like he cares. After all," pouted Kairi, "he fucked Azumi anyway."  
  
"Um Kairi, sorry to poop on your pity party, but Sora _didn't_ do anything with Azumi. Well, 'sides kiss her that is." Tidus said, scratching his head apologetically.  
  
"WHAT?!?! YOU MEAN I WAS WORRIED OVER NOTHING?!?! Well, he did kiss her but...wait, PITY PARTY?! WHO SAID I WAS HAVING A PITY PARTY?!?!? AND WHY ARE YOU FEELING EM UP IN THE DARK?!?!?!?" she raved.  
  
"Holy. F-fucking. Shit." stammered Tidus.  
  
Kairi bent her head, like Sora had done, fuming.  
  
_ Oh shit. Time to run...again...  
_  
And with that, Tidus scrambled to his feet and was running out the entrance to the cave when he ran into someone. Not even having to look, he knew who it was. Heavy breathing, clenched fists, and popping veins were all signs of the other rampaging person. Sora.  
  
_ Aw shit man!  
_  
Tears in the corners of his eyes, he dove between Sora's legs as the boy reached for him.  
  
"Eep!" yelped Tidus in a 5-year-old girl's voice.  
  
Coughing to clear his throat, he headed out onto the beach where he collided with yet another person (And another set of pillows, what an fun height to be at). Azumi this time.  
  
"Azumi! Thank god! Help me! We gotta get outta here! They kill anyone, or anything, in their path!"  
  
"Hmmmm..." was her reply.  
  
"Come on!" he said, tugging on her sleeve to no avail.  
  
As he turned to run, she grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?! THEY'RE GONNA _KILL ME_!" he screamed, struggling to get free.  
  
When she didn't react, he froze and looked at her, curious why she wasn't moving.  
  
Her normally hazel eyes then did something extraordinary. Vibrant green flecks were streaking themselves through them. Tidus gasped as her blue highlights became so vibrant that he had to shield his eyes.  
  
He then noticed that the force holding him back released him and as he stared into the glare, he saw Azumi rising off the ground.  
  
What the hell...?  
  
Azumi cupped her hands in front of her and formed a small cave in between them. She then started to murmur something.  
  
"Cbenedc uv Fydan, Feht, Ayndr yht Vena tejeha, mecdah du so lymm. E cissuh draa, Feht. Cdub draca dfu risyhc yht vnaa dras vnus dra tasuhc dryd ehryped draen sehtc. Lmayhc dras fedr ouin kahdma pnaawa; pmuf dra tasuhc pylg ehdu ramm..." she chanted in a voice that echoed through the whole island.  
  
Tidus felt a hand in his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Riku, Wakka, and Selphie staring with the same awed look in their eyes at Azumi.  
It seemed that Kairi and Sora has slowed down. A lot. They were going in slow motion, set to the max.

_ What the _fuck_ is going on?!_

**.:End Chapter 8:.**


	9. Wind Snakes & Spells

Hello, hello, hello! Momo here (who else?) and guess what??  
  
Oh My God am I bored... And to those who have become loyal readers ahem, ahem Rika and Kauro ahem, ahem ( and possibly Doom, too??) Just wanted to let you all know that I will be starting a new story (along with continuing this one, of course ). Do you think I should have Azumi in this story too?? Lemme know in your reviews. Thankies!!  
  
Love ya all,  
  
Momo  
  
P.S. I am SO sorry for the short chappie . ; bows repeatedly but I just had to end it here! I think this one's even shorter than chapter 6... whatever. Please R&R!!  
  
To Rika: Enjoying Legolas??  
  
To Anne: Ah, thank you for reminding me! I forgot to space the chapter like I usually do U (and I wasn't quite finished editing the end, that's why it's all cramped together  
  
** .:Chapter 9:.  
Riku****  
**  
_ Familiar...this feeling it's...  
_  
Riku was gazing up at the glowing Azumi. At first, he was surprised to find his friend floating in mid-air and murmuring in a strange language. But now that he was close to her, he found he could actually understand what she was saying.  
  
'_Spirits of Water, Wind, Earth and Fire divine, listen to my call. I summon thee, Wind. Stop these two humans and free them from the demons that inhabit their minds. Cleanse them with your gentle breeze; blow the demons back into hell...' where have I heard that before???  
_  
Riku felt a tugging at his shirt. He glanced down to see a scared little boy looking up at him.  
  
"Tidus? What's wrong?" asked Riku, kneeling down by the blonde haired 10-year-old.  
  
"W-well...you see...Sora and Kairi have never been so upset this long...and I'm starting to wonder if they will ever be normal again..." he whimpered on the verge of tears.  
  
"Tidus..." started Riku  
  
But Tidus cut him off, "No! You don't understand! You don't...understand..."  
  
"Understand what, Tidus?"  
  
"Well, I've seen this before. At school. This year, too. A boy, he went nuts like Sora and Kairi...they had to tie him down and take him away...it happened to a 6th grade girl I was friends with at the middle school too... and they never came back. I'm just scared, Riku! What if they do the same to Sora and Kairi? What then??"  
  
"Tidus, look. I have a good feeling about what Azumi's doing...I've...seen it before...or something like that...Oh, I just know what she's doing is going to fix this, alright?" sighed Riku, standing up.  
  
As he straightened his legs, he noticed Wakka and Selphie looking at him.  
  
"So, you've seen it before, ya?" asked Wakka, arms hung around Selphie. The brunette didn't say anything; she just gripped Wakka's arms tighter.  
  
Riku was about to reply when a huge and odd breeze blew by. It was like a single, thin, weaving spiral of air. It had no scent, but Riku could feel it; like a snake slithering around his body, but in mid-air.  
  
"W-wha? What is that?? I can feel it but I cant see-" Selphie cut herself off as the wind seemingly disappeared.  
  
_ What...? I-I can see it!  
_  
The wind has slithered away from Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus and was whirling around him. It had an incandescent pink and blue surface that shimmered as it spiraled around him. Riku closed his eyes, mesmerized by Azumi's wind spell.  
  
Suddenly, it whipped away from him, towards Azumi. She turned to face him, the wind twisting and spiraling around her right hand and arm. Riku's eyes filled with fear. More fear for Azumi than for himself.  
  
"Tu hud vayn, Negi, ymm ec famm..." she said slowly, a wisp of a smile crossing her face.  
  
_ Do not fear? All is...well? How can I understand her?? This makes no_ _sense...  
_  
Azumi turned back to the now stopped Sora and Kairi. She glanced at the wind and extended her arm towards them, palm up. Opening her hand, she sent the wind towards the pair. It headed for Sora first. After whirling around his head, it headed in through one ear and out the other, but pulling a small, devilish, creature out along with it. An ear splitting scream erupted from the creature. Riku clutched his ears and stooped over in pain.  
  
"Uh, Riku? You okay?" asked Tidus, apparently not hearing or seeing the small, writhing creature. A Heartless.  
  
The luminescent snake like wind wrapped its self around the thing, like a real snake would do, and constricted until the creature disappeared into thin air with a puff of smoke.  
  
The wind repeated the same thing with Kairi and then vanished. Riku saw Wakka, Selphie and Tidus giving him a weird look.  
  
"What? You mean you didn't see it? Seriously?" he asked, not believing that they could possibly not have heard or seen.  
  
"Riku? Are you okay?" Selphie asked, putting a hand to his sweaty forehead.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." he said, dismissively brushing away her hand and looking at Sora and Kairi.  
  
_How could they not have seen it? Or heard for that matter? And what were those things that came out of Sora and Kairi? What the hell's going on?  
_  
As Sora and Kairi were looking around dazed, Azumi's aura faded and she began to descend. She landed on her feet a little heavily. After regaining her balance, she looked over her shoulder at Riku, and mouthed something. Or, Riku couldn't hear what she said. Then she closed her eyes and fell unconscious.  
  
Due to his speed from battling Sora, he rushed forward just in time to catch her.

Gently shaing her and cupping her cheek, he yelled in panic, "Azumi? Azumi?! Azumi! Wake _up_ dammit!"  
  
** .:End Chapter 9:.**


	10. Back To Fate Island

Hey! Is it Chapter 10 already? Let's get those reviews in! You have a deadline you know!  
  
O.O  
  
Never mind.  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating! And Rika: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!? Ahem Anyway, please R&R (If you do, I'll check out your stories )  
  
I gotta go, but guess what??? I'M GETTIING MY OWN COMPUTER!! Now I'll be able to update even faster. I won't have to WAIT to use the internet. YES!!!!!!  
  
Love ya all,  
  
Momo

P.S. I'm really sorry this chappie is so short! But I'm working on a second fic for you all! YAY! You should be happy!!  
  
** .:Chapter 10:.  
Sora****  
**  
_ What the hell...?_  
  
Sora slowly rubbed his eyes as his vision crept back. He had been in darkness; moving involuntarily. Kairi had been there too, but just out of his reach.

Once he ha started running, and his rage reached it's peak he heard a raspy, Heartless-like voice.  
  
"Get him...get the boy..." that's what the voice had said to him  
  
"No!" he had shouted back, "I don't want to hurt my friends!"  
  
At the time a small portal had opened in the darkness and he could see himself chasing Tidus before Kairi came. Shortly, Azumi appeared; summoning something in a strange language. Something hit his head. Hard. Then, everything was black; even the portal was gone. And that was how he ended up like, well, this.  
  
"Wah...?" Sora muttered, slowly standing up and wavering slightly.  
  
Kairi teetered too, so he held out his hand to her. Lightly, she grasped it. Blinking her eyes several times, as if they were still focusing, she looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Jackass!" she murmured, slapping him and leaving a pink hand print on his cheek.  
  
Not red. Pink. She hadn't slapped him as hard as she usually did.  
  
_Okay, _now_ I'm confused..._  
  
Looking towards Kairi for an answer, he saw that she was crying. Small, liquid crystal droplets slid down her cheek into the sand.  
  
"Kairi I..." but he couldn't explain.  
  
Sighing, he drew her into a tight embrace, half holding her limp body up in the process.  
  
She began to sob, her tears making his hooded jacket damp. Resting his chin on her head, he drew small circles on her back with his right index finger. Only when her sobs were reduced to an occasional sharp sniffle and heavy breathing (due to a stuffy nose) did he notice the others around him. So did Kairi.  
  
Azumi, unconscious, in Riku's arms. Wakka and Selphie just looking at each other, as if having a conversation and reading each other's minds. And Tidus looking at the two of them with...fear?  
  
"Tidus what's-?" Sora started.  
  
"Don't _touch_ me!" Tidus yelled, backing up a step.  
  
"What?" asked Kairi, bewildered.  
  
"Ah...shit," Tidus started, but then turned and ran back to the boats, heading for the main land and home.  
  
_Did Tidus just...swear...?? And what's up with Azumi and Riku? What the hell happened?!_  
  
"Um, someone want to explain what's all going on?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Riku just glanced up, but Selphie answered his question, "Well, you and Kairi kinda went uncontrollably nuts and were both trying to kill Tidus, like _really_ kill him. But it was like you couldn't...stop..."  
  
Wakka's voice replaced hers, "Then Azumi got up and started mumblin' all this mumbo jumbo, ya? We were all kinda standin' here, confused, but Riku seemed to know more than we did..."  
  
"Riku...?" Kairi said half to herself, confused yet.  
  
Riku kept his head down, looking at the girl in his arms.  
  
Wakka continued, "Well, after that, the three of you, Azumi, Kairi, and you, Sora, collapsed. The only thing is that Azumi won't wake up..."  
  
"She's alive, right" Kairi slowly asked, taken aback by Wakka's explanation.  
  
"Well duh!" Selphie answered for him, "If she wasn't, why'd we all still be here?"  
  
But Sora wasn't listening.  
  
_Tidus? What's with you...?_  
  
"-and what's up with Tidus?" Kairi asked.  
  
Sora caught that last part and tuned back into the conversation.  
  
"Well, he said that this was happening before at school. To the younger kids his age. They'd go all wild like you guys and then the school'd have to call the police. After the police took those kids away, they never came back...I guess Tidus was afraid that'd happen to you two," Selphie explained with a shrug.  
  
"Ooooooookay..." said Sora, elongating the word at the story processed in his mind.  
  
Then Riku abruptly stood up, walking to the boats with Azumi.  
  
"Uh, and just where do you think you're _going_ with her?" Kairi asked accusingly.  
  
"My house."  
  
Sora and Kairi exchanged a glance.  
  
_What the hell is going on?_  
  
The two couples followed Riku to the docks.  
  
"You can't just _take_ her!" Kairi pleaded.  
  
"Why not? She doesn't _belong_ to you, does she?" Riku said, not even bothering to turn around.  
  
"Well she doesn't belong to _you_ either!" Sora said, defending Kairi  
  
I know a lot more about her than you think, Sora, so just butt out!" He shouted, throwing the rope on the dock.  
  
"Well, don't think I'm gonna let you just **take** her! We're coming too!" Sora snapped back, hopping into the neighboring boat with Kairi.  
  
Kairi untied the rope and shoved off.  
  
"You can't just leave us!" Selphie shouted to the tow boats  
  
"There aren't any boats left, ya? Tidus rode over with Riku and Sora yesterday!" Wakka said, noticing that the two other boats were missing.  
  
"The other two boats are back on the mainland!" Selphie yelled, stomping her feet.  
  
"Just wait there! We'll come back!" came Sora's distant voice.  
  
"Yeah, what ever," mumbled Wakka, leading Selphie up the wooden planks to Kairi's house.  
  
Sora was rowing harder than he ever had before  
  
_ Damn...Riku's going so fast! I can't keep up!_  
  
Suddenly, he felt two soft hands on his. Kairi.  
  
She began to help him row, pushing as he pulled and pulling as he pushed. Had she worked a little harder, they would've passed Riku altogether.  
  
Sora, arms starting to burn with exhaustion, was about to tell Riku to slow down when he realized they were already docking in the port.   
_That _was_ fast._  
  
Sora helped Kairi out of the boat and onto the white painted planks of Fate Island. The mainland. They raced to catch up with Riku who was already heading down the boardwalk.  
  
_It's odd seeing this Fate this way after Ansem and the Heartless. After Riku's light destroyed the Heartless behind the door, the seal was broken. Everything returned to as it had been. But it still seems so...fake..._  
  
Sora glanced up as they were passing the high school.  
  
_ 12 more days and we'll be back there...hard to imagine being a sophomore..._and_ being in school with Wakka and Tidus. Tidus is _so_ lucky he got to skip middle school...stupid genius kid...  
_  
Sora would have walked into Riku's front door and Riku had it not been for Kairi holding his hand and tugging him back.  
  
He looked down at her, comforted by her smile.  
  
_Almost back to normal...almost._  
  
** .:End Chapter 10:.**


	11. A Light on the Dark Path

Hey everyone. I'm SO sorry I haven't posted. I didn't realize I hadn't posted since May...Now I feel so stupid and irresponsible...sniff Anyway, you all have Animeprincess945 to thank; she reminded me to write this fic.

If you want to hear my excuse, it's because I had writer's block lol. Eventually, I forgot about this fic. More or less. I thought about it, but never really looked at it until animeprincess showed up. Lol, you all really do have her to thank. Anyways, I will be updating more often now. I totally know where the story is going (If you've noticed, things kinda pulled together in this chappie).

I love you all! And thank you for all being there for me and not abandoning me even when I kinda did that to you! Oh, and Rika, you better not've ditched me and this story!!!!!

Love ya all (very much),

Momo

**.:Chapter 11:.**

**Kairi**

_Okay, this is just too confusing..._

Kairi let Sora pull her in to Riku's house; partially in La La Land, she nearly tripped over Riku's cat, Buttons.

"Ah, sorry Buttons!" she said, scooping up the cat and following the two boys.

Riku lead them through his large living room, past the study, and into his bedroom. He lay Nami down on his bed, paused, and then turned to Kairi and Sora.

"I suppose you want an explanation..." he started, looking off to the side.

"Damn right we do! What the hell happened back there??" shouted Sora, surprising Kairi and Riku.

Riku slightly laughed to himself, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know myself..." He headed back into the living room and sat own on the couch.

Picking up a remote, he asked Sora and Kairi, "Want anything to drink?"

They nodded, asking for a Coke and a Sprite. Riku pressed a few buttons and the main center of each table next to them went down. Both pulling away from each other to look down their individual shafts, they were surprised when a Coke popped up on Sora's side and a Sprite on Kairi's.

_Damn rich boy...ah, but he's a good guy._

Kari took a sip of her Sprite as she listened to Riku's recollection of the event.

"Well, you guys were being...controlled. I don't know how else to put it. Azumi went all wired and floated up into the air," he explained, Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Then she...she..." she frowned as if it was too hard to comprehend, "she said something to me. I don't really know how to explain it, but it was in a different language. She told me not to be afraid and then she started saying some sort of spell. This snake-like thing she created went into you guys and then you were normal again."

"And what about Tidus??" Kairi asked, interested, yet frightened at the same time.

"Like I said, it was happening to kids at his school. He didn't say, but I think they were after him. At least you both were, right?" Sora and Kairi nodded.

"I think there's some connection between him and these occurrences...just as there is between Azumi and me. And why she's here. It's all so confusing..." he said, rubbing his temples.

"I know what you mean..." said Kairi.

_Not about the link between you and Azumi, but about the control thing._

Sora was about to ask what Azumi's spell had been when the doorbell rang.

_Tidus._

Riku stood up and opened the door to reveal none other than the blonde little boy.

"Umm...can I...?" he started nervously.

"Sure," said Riku, opening the door further and escorting him into the living room.

He was about to ask Riku where Azumi was when he saw who was sitting on the loveseat in the room. His pace paled and he took a step backwards.

"It's okay. Azumi took care of it," Riku whispered in his ear.

While he didn't try to back away, his face still stayed extremely pale and he watched Sora and Kairi's every move (or lack there of) as he crossed the room to the couch.

Sitting down next to Riku, he fearfully eyes the pair.

"Tidus, it's okay, you know-" Sora started.

"No it's not!" Tidus shouted, surprising everyone with his outburst. "It's my fault! Something's _wrong_ with me! Don't you get it? I can't _be_ around people! They go crazy! Once I set them off, there's no stopping them! Those people are taken away and they don't come back! Did you hear me?! _They don't come back_!"

Tears were streaming down his face now as he stood there, breathing heavily and sniffling.

_So he _does_ affect other people..._

Kairi leaned forward and took his limp hands in hers and pulled him close. He came with little resistance (and no sobbing) but tears were still streaming down his face.

"Tidus, look at me," Kairi said gently. When he didn't, she gently tipped his head towards hers.

"Tidus, it's going to be okay. Azumi can somehow reverse the effect, so as long as she's here, we won't have any problems, okay?" He nodded, and Kairi tugged him into a tight hug.

_Let's just hope Azumi wakes up soon..._

For awhile, everyone sat there in silence. Riku fiddles with the remote in his hands, Sora spun Kairi's worry ring. And Kairi sat there, deep in thought, as she held a slightly sniffling Tidus in her arms.

_I wonder if she'll ever wake up...and if she does, who is she, really? I mean, it's not like I don't trust her, but it would be a nice thing to know. I wonder if she can hear us, like she just can't respond or anything..._

"So. Where's Azumi?"

Everyone jumped, even though Tidus had asked very quietly.

"She's in Riku's room. If you wanna see her, I'll go with you," Kairi said sympathetically.

Sora was about to object, but Tidus said, "No, that's okay. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

_Yea, if you call comatose okay..._

"I'm gonna go. If that's alright with you guys, I mean," Tidus murmured, getting up from the couch.

Kairi nodded, "I'll walk you home"

Sora and Riku watched awkwardly as Kairi walked out the door with Tidus. She closed the door behind her and headed down the cobblestone street towards the little boy's house.

_I wonder if she'll ever wake up again. Is there something we have to do? What if the person affecting all this is Ti-_

She stopped suddenly, almost tripping over Tidus as he unlocked his front door.

_Oops, heh, heh..._

"I'll be okay Kairi. You go back to Riku ad Sora. See if you can help Azumi," said Tidus walking inside.

Kairi was about to follow him in with an answer, but he closed the door in her face.

_What the? Something's going on around here...and I'm going to find out..._

**.:End Chapter 11:.**


	12. Miracles and Expalnations

Back again! And here to rid you all of that nasty cliff hanger! I re-read and re-edited my story, so it should hopefully be better (I added a lot more at the end of chappie 6).

I'm just gonna write this damn thing before my ideas run off lol

Love ya, and keep reading,

Momo

**.:Chapter 13:.**

**Azumi**

"How could he possible be your father? I thought your parents were dead..." Kairi asked in astonishment.

"They are. But my father mad a deal with the demon Prince, Beleth. My father sold him his soul and body to Beleth for immortality. My mother was the mage, but my father murdered her. In front of me. When I was about five. Just after we had left..." she paused and looked at Riku.

_Riku, did you ever have a dream about a little girl on the beach? Her leaving in a boat and you holding the paopou fruit you two shared?? _

Riku looked at her astonished, and slowly nodded. Azumi was about to break down and cry right then and there. It all made sense now, why she was so drawn to him and such. The paopu fruit, how could she forget the _goddamn paopu fruit_?!?!??!

"Yes? Your father sold his soul to Beleth for dirty work?" Kairi asked, wanting to know more.

"Y-Y-Yeah...right..." she averted her gaze to the couple on the other half of the couch, "Yeah, he sold his soul. You know those heartless? That was Beleth's doing. He made my dad do it. My dad has control over his body and mind somewhat, but it's clouded by hate and darkness..."

_AND NOW THAT GODDAMN _MONSTER_ WANTS MY FATHER TO KILL ME AND DESTROY MY NEW HOME!!!!!!!!!!_

Azumi was fuming now, tears streaming down her face. Riku, hearing her thoughts since she wasn't bothering to contain them, walked over and sat next to her. Putting his arms around her, he whispered, "Don't get so upset over it. You don't want him to have you, do you?"

She looked at him and shook her head. Turning back o the floor, Riku rest his head on hers.

Masking her thoughts again, she wondered, _God! How am I gonna get out of thin one...?_

Riku was the one, she knew, that would have to be...be...

_Azumi, get a hold of yourself! He has nothing to do with you! He's just a pawn... with amazing eyes you could just get lost in...his gorgeous tan body...oh God, and his silky silver hair!_

"Okay, I can't handle this right now. I need to go back to the island and get my kit..." she said, getting up and heading out the door towards the docks.

"Wait, woah woah woah! What kind of _kit_?" Riku asked, grabbing her arm.

She smiled at him and then looked at the other three behind them, "C'mon! We'll have ourselves a little party!

And with that, she took off down the road. Riku's house was just up the hill from the docks, so the remaining four could see her jumping in a boat and waving to them.

"Well, I'm all for a party, whatever it might be about!" said Sora, talking Kairi's' wrist and dashing down the hill.

Tidus soon followed suit, along with Riku. Tidus took a boat by himself, and Sora and Kairi had already left, so Riku took the remaining one.

Within moments of reaching the docks a Destiny Islands, Azumi was already running down ramps of the tree house with e small box in her hand. Due to her incredible speed, she was in front of the group within minutes (everyone else docked at about the same time, except Azumi).

"Okay, she asked, who's first?" she asked cheerily.

"First for what?" asked Selphie behind them.

"Hey, we had to spend the might here because you two took our boats, ya?" Wakka shouted, pointing accusing finger at Sora and Riku.

"Did you have fun together?" Azumi asked slyly.

Both just blushed and left it at that.

_Dirty, dirty Wakka!_

"But

**.:End Chapter 13:.**


	13. The Random Piercing Party

Back again! And here to rid you all of that nasty cliff hanger! I re-read and re-edited my story, so it should hopefully be better (I added a lot more at the end of chappie 6).

I'm just gonna write this damn thing before my ideas run off lol

Love ya, and keep reading,

Momo

P.S: For those wondering about earring gauged- The size of your hole gets bigger as you put smaller numbered earring gauges in. I have a 10 gauge on my right ear (that's where I got the idea for Azumi's) and a regular earring is about an 18. So it's a big difference lol. Nose rings/studs are about 20/22, and eyebrows are about 14. I think belly buttons are 12 or something (but I know the others for sure) Any questions on that AIM me at Aquarius8876 (or e-mail at 13:.

**Azumi**

"How could he possible be your father? I thought your parents were dead…" Kairi asked in astonishment.

"They are. But my father mad a deal with the demon Prince, Beleth. My father sold him his soul and body to Beleth for immortality. My mother was the mage, but my father murdered her. In front of me. When I was about five. Just after we had left…" she paused and looked at Riku.

_Riku, did you ever have a dream about a little girl on the beach? Her leaving in a boat and you holding the paopou fruit you two shared? _

Riku looked at her astonished, and slowly nodded. Azumi was about to break down and cry right then and there. It all made sense now, why she was so drawn to him and such. The paopu fruit, how could she forget the _goddamn paopu fruit_!

"Yes? Your father sold his soul to Beleth for dirty work?" Kairi asked, wanting to know more.

"Y-Y-Yeah…right…" she averted her gaze to the couple on the other half of the couch, "Yeah, he sold his soul. You know those heartless? That was Beleth's doing. He made my dad do it. My dad has control over his body and mind somewhat, but it's clouded by hate and darkness…"

_AND NOW THAT GODDAMN _MONSTER_ WANTS MY FATHER TO KILL ME AND DESTROY MY NEW HOME!_

Azumi was fuming now, tears streaming down her face. Riku, hearing her thoughts since she wasn't bothering to contain them, walked over and sat next to her. Putting his arms around her, he whispered, "Don't get so upset over it. You don't want him to have you, do you?"

She looked at him and shook her head. Turning back o the floor, Riku rest his head on hers.

Masking her thoughts again, she wondered, _God! How am I gonna get out of thin one…?_

Riku was the one, she knew, that would have to be…be…

_Azumi, get a hold of yourself! He has nothing to do with you! He's just a pawn… with amazing eyes you could just get lost in…his gorgeous tan body…oh God, and his silky silver hair!_

"Okay, I can't handle this right now. I need to go back to the island and get my kit…" she said, getting up and heading out the door towards the docks.

"Wait, woah woah woah! What kind of _kit_?" Riku asked, grabbing her arm.

She smiled at him and then looked at the other three behind them, "C'mon! We'll have ourselves a little party!

And with that, she took off down the road. Riku's house was just up the hill from the docks, so the remaining four could see her jumping in a boat and waving to them.

"Well, I'm all for a party, whatever it might be about!" said Sora, talking Kairi's' wrist and dashing down the hill.

Tidus soon followed suit, along with Riku. Tidus took a boat by himself, and Sora and Kairi had already left, so Riku took the remaining one.

Within moments of reaching the docks a Destiny Islands, Azumi was already running down ramps of the tree house with e small box in her hand. Due to her incredible speed, she was in front of the group within minutes (everyone else docked at about the same time, except Azumi).

"Okay, she asked, who's first?" she asked cheerily.

"First for what?" asked Selphie behind them.

"Hey, we had to spend the might here because you two took our boats, ya?" Wakka shouted, pointing accusing finger at Sora and Riku.

"Did you have fun together?" Azumi asked slyly.

Both just blushed and left it at that.

_Dirty, dirty Wakka!_

"But Selph has a good question: who _does_ go first, and for what?" Sora asked incredulously.

"For a piercing, duh!" Azumi said, as if it was common knowledge.

While the boys just gaped, Kairi and Selphie immediately jumped forward, shouting, "Oh! Do me! Do me!"

The boys' jaws dropped further, if it was possible, "Are you INSANE!" Sora asked.

"'Course not! She said. It's a great stress reliever. Here, I'll go first…what to do…"

"Your lip! Then do mine! And my ear too!" shouted Tidus, leaping forward more eagerly then the girls.

Azumi just laughed and opened her kit. There were several different earrings. Some were straight bars with balls on the end (like one of the ones she had through her ear) and some were curved. She had different objects that you could put through you ear too, gradually making the hole bigger, like her first on her right side (it was called gauging she explained). Some were just regular looking earrings where the thin piece of metal that went through you was different sizes and with different backings. Azumi said there earrings were all for different parts of the body.

Tidus, unable to contain his excitement, shouted, "C'mon! Pierce your lip, or do mine!"

Azumi laughed again and pulled out a small, slightly gun-like tool. Placing a silver stud in one end and a flat backing in the other, she locked the earring parts in position and held it to the center of her bottom lip by looking in a portable mirror. Pressing the trigger on the tool made it click. She slid off the gun thing and smiled, showing everyone he new piercing.

"Okay, didn't that hurt, ya?" asked Wakka, tightening his grip in Selphie.

Azumi shrugged, "I don't know. I've been doing all of my own piercings for years. I don't really feel a ton of pain anymore…and I don't know if I ever did, either."

"Okay, okay! Me next!" Tidus shouted, jumping up and down.

Azumi smiled, and held the box out to him, pointing to a section and saying, "Pick whichever one you want!"

Tidus, after sifting through the earrings, picked out a silver ring.

Azumi frowned, "That might be kinda painful, though. I'll have to pierce it with a stud, then remove it and feed the ring through…"

"That's okay! I want this one!" said Tidus, holding it out to Azumi.

She looked at it for a moment, then shrugged and put a silver stud of a slightly smaller gauge in. Quickly, she popped it through the spot Tidus had indicated (on his right, lower side of his lip), and sanitized the ring. Immediately, she popped out the stud and shoved the ring through, getting a wail from Tidus.

"There, all done! Wanna see?" she asked, giving him a sweet smile.

He nodded and she showed him in her mirror.

"Holy fucking siht! It's awesome! Uh…Ow, it really hurts though," he said, ecstatic with the results.

She nodded.

"Yeah, the pain will go away in about a day. You'll be able to talk better then, too. I'll make you smoothies and stuff until you can put pressure on your lip and move the muscle with out it hurting. For now, take some painkiller and go to bed," she advised. The boy nodded, heading up to Kairi's tree house.

_Guess he's spending the night with us…_

Kairi hopped in line next. "I want my nose done!"

Azumi nodded, picking out a 18 gauge needle. When Kairi nervously asked what it was for, Azumi explained that for piercing certain body parts, you had to use a needle to make a hole and then put the earring through.

"Similar to what Tidus had done," she explained.

Kairi nodded, "Do your worst."

Azumi laughed and told Kairi to put an ice cube on her nose. Apparently, the nose was one of the most sensitive parts of the body. In the end, Kairi ended up tearing, but made it through the process.

Selphie was next. She wanted her bellybutton done and her ears pierced a second and third time, as well as in the cartilage on the left side. To Selphie's surprise, the bellybutton was relatively painless, although it made Wakka and the others cringe (except Azumi, of course).

Following the bellybutton piercing, Nami told Selphie to go get some tap water, mix it with hard salt, and put the cup over her new piercing. If Selphie did this three to five times a day, there would bean extremely low chance of infection (apparently, an infection could easily occur). Selphie went up to the tree house as well.

_Hmm…The sun's setting…It'll be hard for me to see, so we should probably head inside…_

Heading up with the remaining people, they met up with the two girls and Tidus.

Sora was next, and he wanted his eyebrow done with his left ear.

When asked if it would hurt, Azumi laughed and said, "No, no, I don't think so. Especially if you numb it."

Sora, knowing Kairi was watching, opted for no ice. And before Sora could even object, he had a curved barbell with red and black striped balls on the ends through his eyebrow.

When he showed Kairi, she said, "Okay, now _that's_ sexy." And gave him a kiss.

Azumi was in the other room.

_And thank God for that…_Azumi heard Riku think. But she ignored it and pierced his tongue.

"OW! HOE-Y HIT! AT UH-HING HAUT!" he said as she held his tongue between the tongs.

"Yeah, the tongue's the most sensitive body part, you know. Well, besides your balls, ha, ha!" she laughed

She started to put her things away, when Tidus came in, dragging Wakka.

"Go on and gargle some salt water. Like Selphie. The tongue can get infected too. And trust me, that sucks," she said, revealing a tongue piercing that he never knew even existed.

"Hey, Azumi! Wakka's the only on with out a piercing!" the little boy shouted.

Hey, man, I'm not getting anything done, ya? Needle's creep me out!" he said.

"Then we'll do your ear! Azumi, do mine too!" said Tidus, determined to get his friend a hole.

Wakka sighed, giving in. Apparently, the battle had been going on for a while.

Shrugging, Azumi prepared the little guns. In about five minutes Wakka and Tidus had new earrings in their left ears.

Of course, to Tidus this was nothing, but Wakka slummed away to find his girlfriend (whom, when he found, was delighted with the results).

Sighing, Azumi jumped onto Kairi's bed. Riku soon joined her.

"So. Mind telling me about that dream I keep having?"

**.:End Chapter 13:.**


	14. The Black Death

Well, I've written the final chapter, Apocalypse, which will be posted after this one tear. But do not fear, there will be a sequel dealing with high school on Fate Island. Yay! Anyways, I won't delayyou further from reading this chapter, since I know I've been neglecting my posting duties.

Momo

P.S: Riku's weapon is identical to the thief oriented costume weapon of Rikku in FFX and FFX-2 but with the describe properties.

**.:Chapter 14:.**

**Riku**

Azumi took a deep breath.

"Well, it's all true, you know. It's not just a dream. I figured that out when you called me Zuzi. You know, when I first met you?" she paused as he nodded, "Yeah well, that's all there is to it I guess."

"No, I mean _what_ are you? What did you do all that time?" he asked.

She winked at him, "That's a secret, which in time, you might end up discovering. But I'm not gonna tell you."

He glared at her, wanting to know right then and there. But just knowing that it was true and not really a dream was enough for the moment.

"So," she asked, interrupting the silence.

"So what?" he asked, scooting closer to her. She pulled close and whispered in his ear, "Did you wait for me?"

He couldn't say anything. And as she pulled away and walked towards the door to the kitchen, he found his mind screaming, _NO! STOP! I waited! Zuzi! Come back! I love you!_ as she gave him a sly smile and slid around the door frame. It was ridiculous, really, since she was only going into the next room, but at that moment, he had gotten a sudden chill, as if he would lose her forever.

"Aw, fuck!" he heard her shout upon entering the kitchen. Finding he was no longer paralyzed, he leaped up and went to find her, only entering just in time to see her throwing everyone behind her.

Tidus was once again a "target", as Azumi had put it, but this time he was the one being controlled. His eyes had a demonic glare to them, as well as a reddish orange color. His face seemed to be shadowed, and that shadow grew to take over his whole body. He looked like a living Heartless of himself, except his eyes were more terrifying than any Heartless' that Riku had ever seen. He saw Azumi push the others aside (they had inched closer, trying to se what was going on) and whip a little metal cylinder out of her pocket. Raising the little bar in front of her Azumi commanded in a voice not quite her own, "**Open, my Rie****üken Blade, and obey my voice alone.**"

The silver metal cylinder bubbled slightly at each of its ends, and with a faint glow, a crystalline blade with a green and blue tint pointed out from each end. Growing so that one side was an inch, but the other was about six, a light breeze ruffled Riku's hair. The Blade wasn't cut evenly either; it was more of two shards of crystal put together and on the longer end, sharp and jagged. The other, shorter side which pointed at her wrist in her clenched fist was just as sharp, but a single pointed chard with no other angles. The aqua color mystified Riku as well. He had never seen anything like it before. The similar shades were streaked throughout the crystal; heavily in some areas, lighter in others, giving it a glowing, translucent effect.

Azumi's hair settled, and she stepped back into a fighting stance. Raising her blade, she took a step forward, soon following it with a burst of speed. To Riku's surprise, Tidus _matched_ her speed, and charged as well.

_But this isn't Tidus…_

The two fought their way into the bedroom, then the living room. Azumi could dodge as well as she could fight, and she and Tidus both had a few nicks on them before she landed a kick on him (his stomach to be exact) and sent him flying out the window (the same she had punched Sora out of). When she looked out the window, something shocked her.

Then she silently jumped out after Tidus, and Riku and the rest of the gang dashed out the door immediately and jumped down the ramps, skipping the ladders (Well, at least the boys did). Clearly, Tidus was no match for Azumi, even fueled by dark forces. She had soon pushed him to the South beach and the two were headed for the water. Azumi knocked Tidus over, and was about to give a final stab, but hesitated, then began to back away.

"Azumi! What the hell are you…do…ing?" Sora, astonished, stopped mid sentence as a giant ball of black magic erupted from the water behind Tidus. That must have been what Azumi saw in the water before jumping down. Flying towards shore, Riku saw to his horror who was inside.

_Hell no. Not Ansem. Not here, and not now!_

He heard Azumi murmur shit before holding her weapon in front of her and saying something Riku couldn't understand (if she had said it in that strange language as before, he couldn't understand it now). The metal part grew to be about her height, and the side blades lengthened to be about three feet on each side and six inches at their widest point. The colors glowed more vibrantly and she prepared for an attack, but instead, Tidus jumped up into the dark hole of electrifying purples and black. The ball rose up, as if to leave with Tidus, but then came plummeting towards the ground.

When she turned to run, she saw the others staring in awe.

"_Move_ it, assholes!" she shouted. Even with her speed, it took a while for her to reach them; they were by the waterfalls and the secret hideout while she was at the end of the beach opposite Paopu Island. The others headed into the hideout by instinct, but Riku stood there, staring at the black, oppressive mass falling towards the ground.

Reaching him, Azumi grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the hideout yelling, "Come _on_!"

He was whipped out of his trance and into the hole with the others. The two tripped into the covering, and he caught Azumi before her head hit the ground. Their faces were so close, they could've kissed. Riku's heart was pounding in his chest. Should he kiss her? It was a great opportunity but, should he (considering the circumstance and all)?

But his decision was made for him. While she wasn't crying, her eyes were so sad, he almost did for her. Then she quickly kissed him, softly, and then jumped up and headed out the opening.

_What the _fuck_ is she doing!_

He was in the process of getting up when he heard the dark orb hit the Island. He was knocked over, but that made him scramble to his feet even faster. He bolted out the entrance and saw Azumi battling her way through thousands of Heartless towards Ansem and Tidus.

_Oh my fucking God…_

He knew he had to help her, but how? And with what? The others followed him out, and he saw Azumi chanting something; a huge, aqua sphere appeared on her spare left hand. It shot towards them and split into five individual ones. One headed to Sora, turning into a giant, watery-looking sword with an intricate design engraved in the metal handle. Kairi's orb transformed into two, long daggers with designs similar to Azumi's blades. It was also on silver metal, and had designs similar to Sora's sword handle. A third landed in Selphie's hands: a pair of nun-chucks. The two glowing crystal handles with the same aqua, prismatic appearance had metal bands on each end with engraving, as well as being connected by the familiarly engraved metal chain. Wakka's weapon was a giant, crystalline sphere with two metal bands orbiting around it. The same runes etched into Wakka's blitz ball's bands were engraved on his weapon as well. Riku himself received two blades attached to rings with handle grips. Both the metal and the blades were similar to the other materials used for the other weapons.

_Guess that answers that…_

As the five took off to help Azumi, the instructions Ansem had been whispering in Tidus's ear had apparently taken effect. He shot towards them, right past Azumi, and began attacking Sora. The rest of the group was pushed off to the right. Sora was soon surrounded by a thick ring of Heartless, ready to consume his heart. While Kairi, Wakka, and Selphie rushed forward to break the circle (as they too were circled, but with a much weaker circle). Tidus was almost too much for the four of them combined, but assuming they could handle it, Riku headed towards Azumi.

Slashing his way through the Heartless, Riku attempted to reach Azumi. Left, right, left, right. Alternating attacks and cuts, he began to make steady progress towards her, or, Ansem actually, considering that she was moving to him as well.

"Where are you trying to go? Did you forget? You're mine."

The chilling voice stopped Riku dead in his tracks. The Heartless created a circle around him and a familiar and ominous figure appeared behind him.

"Ansem, I sold my soul to the Darkness to save my world. Your doors were opened and my chains broken. I got my soul back, you let it escape. Not me," he said calmly, not daring to turn around. He hoped Ansem couldn't sense the fear in his voice.

Azumi was now struggling to get to them, seeing (or sensing) that her target had disappeared.

"You won't escape again," he said, his voice sly and snake-like.

Riku whirled around, about to attack, when his arms and legs were drawn off as if he was drawn up by chains, hung in the air as if on an X-shaped cross. Ansem snapped his fingers, and Riku's head shot up, forcing their eyes to lock. The pain in his neck was incredible, as was the burning on his wrists and ankles.

"Your soul _will_ be mine!" shouted Ansem, his eyes getting an even darker, more ravenously hungry glare. Hungry for what?

_My soul_, Riku answered himself.

Ansem pulled his arm backwards. Azumi screamed his name. Ansem reached forwards, plunging his hand into Riku's chest. There. He could feel it. That horrible, ripping feeling of your soul being torn out of you. It had happened once before, and he was surprised his body even survived (most people's bodies descinigrate), but he knew that if his soul was reclaimed now, he would never get it back. But there was no more time to think about that, since he had slipped into unconciousness and it would only be moments before he was only a memory.

**.:End Chapter 14:.**


	15. Apocalypse

Yes, I know I haven't updated. Frankly, I'd have forgotten this story all together if it weren't for my little brother and his friends. So I'll delay you no further as you read the final chapter to Shadows of the Past.

Momo

P.S: And don't worry: for you sanity, there will be an epilogue.

**.:Chapter 15:.**

**Azumi**

_Dammit, I told him to stay put! Those weapons were for defense only!_

She tried, without success, to battle her way towards her father and Riku. When she thought she had managed to move a few feet, she heard a scream from the other side of the Island.

Whirling around, she saw the Heartless were tearing out Sora's heart; the scream belonged to Kairi.

"Azumi HELP!"

_Fuck, man, why's life always so unfair?_

She then turned, making a beeline for the rest of the group, hoping she could get back to Riku in time.

Immediately, she broke through the Heartless to Sora; they had thickened only where Kairi, Selphie, and Wakka were. But this action triggered Tidus, who had been on the brink of devouring Sora's heart. With a shout of a spell, her sword flared white, and she thrust it through Tidus's heart.

Kairi and Selphie released screams of "No!" while Wakka stood there dumbfounded. Had this supposed old friend just killed his "partner in crime"? His "best bud"? His "number one pal"?

But they soon realized their protests were unneeded; for as Azumi pulled out her sword, it pulled out the black shadows as well. She then directed the black at Ansem. It turned white in the air, causing the man (if he could be called that) to drop Riku, the heart sinking back into the boy, and writhe in pain. Temporarily. It would buy her enough time to instruct the rest of the group and heal Sora. Hopefully.

The Heartless, temporarily uncontrolled, ran wild, some running into the ocean and dissolving in the water, others sinking into the sand, never to emerge again. They had gone back to the dark heart of the world.

_At least this will weaken Ansem's forces a little._

As Kairi, Selphie, and Wakka approached, she said, "Tidus is fine, he'll wake in a little while. Have him use Sra's sword. Then guard Sora. I don't know if he'll live…"

That last part was freakishly true.

She then whispered an Al Bhed spell for healing, enough to keep Sora alive until she could deal with him, then headed towards Riku and Ansem.

The dark entity was on Riku again, frantically pulling the boy's heart out was she approached. With a battle yell, she put on an extra burst of speed.

It wasn't enough. Ansem pulled away and into the air with Riku's heart, preparing to devour it. Azumi could feel the life quickly leaving Riku. Tears streamed down her face ahs she shouted, "I'll fucking kill you for that!"

Ansem smiled, "Aw, a daughter shouldn't so cold towards her father, Azumi. And why fight me now? I thought we had a deal? Beleth admired you, you know…"

Those words hit her hard. She had always known Ansem was her father, even as they toured the worlds (which she later found was her father searching for weak points) but never had she heard him call her his daughter. Even before she knew he was corrupt. Now it hurt more than ever. And she was _not_ Beleth's servant anymore! And she never would be again!

Rising into the air. She and Ansem battled at lightening speed, him laughing at her.

_I will _not_ let him take Riku, the light of this Island, and enslave the universe!_

But in his moment of glory, she got an attack in, thrusting her bladed spear through his stomach. He fell to the ground, but not before giving her a blackening slash across her torso, reaching from her left side of her collarbone all the way to her right hip. But she grabbed Riku's heart from him. She then fell from the sky as well, her magic and power almost spent and draining fast from the wound. She landed rather gently next to Riku, splattered with her father's black blood. And pushed Riku's heart back into him. She had trouble with that; it didn't quite want to go back, and she was weak.

He took in a shuddering gasp, and she sighed with relief, glimpsing the others running towards them; the Heartless disappearing, and everything turning back to normal.

Then everything went white.

**.:End Chapter 15:.**

**.:End Shadows of the Past:.**


	16. Epilogue

Okay. Hate me. Go for it. Though may it please you to know that I will have a bit more time on my hands and another story, Torn (also with a KH theme), will be starting shortly. In fact, it's very likely that I might make a sequel to this with all the characters in high school since this occurred in the summer. Any thoughts on that?

Momo

**.:Epilogue:.**

**Kairi**

Kairi, with a sigh of relief, walked out of the hospital, Sora's hand clasped in hers. It'd been a month since the whole "Azumi saves the planet" thing, though Sora'd taken his sweet time recovering from the fight. They walked out to the pier right from the hospital, where Riku and Wakka were waiting.

As they carefully stepped in the boat, Wakka asked "Ready to party, ya?"

Sora laughed, but Kairi was a bit more cautious. "Don't you think he should take it easy?"

"Kai, it's been a whole month…" said Riku.

"But still…" Kairi started, then sighed, "Never mind."

They rowed quickly across the small straight to the island, where Selphie waved and hopped up and down excitedly from the pier.

"Hey! Sora! How are ya?" she shouted.

"Fan-fuckin-tastic!" he shouted back, standing up in the boat to do so.

_So much for taking it easy…_Kairi thought, rolling her eyes with a slight smile.

The boat bumped slightly as it touched at the dock, and everyone quickly piled out. "Hey! Get your asses up here!" someone shouted from up above. Everyone glanced up to see Azumi waving from the tree house, Tidus standing timidly behind her.

Unfortunately, the whole incident has made Tidus a bit more cautious and shy. Now, he's constantly afraid that he'll have another episode, sending him back to square one. While Azumi has reassured him multiple times that it won't happen again (now that her father is gone permanently), he still is afraid that he could potentially harm the rest of his friends (though not Azumi, since he now knows she can cure him and defend herself).

Sora waved at Tidus, smiling. The boy raised his hand after a moment, returning the grin shyly.

The four boat riders and Selphie walked across the beach. Kairi smiled as the warm sand slipped exfoliatingly between her toes. Their footsteps soon plunked along the wooden boardwalk as they headed up to the tree house. Up the ladder, Azumi and Tidus waited impatiently inside.

"Took ya damn long enough…" mumbled Azumi, though her eye roll soon changed to giggles as Riku walked up to her and nuzzled her neck affectionately, tickling her, before lightly kissing her.

"Rowing's hard work, ya?" said Wakka, hurt that he was so unappreciated. Selphie giggled as his arm slipped unnoticed by the others around her waist.

"Right….well let's not all stand around here like morons," said Azumi, turning away from the group and leading Riku in behind her. The rest followed quickly.

"Inhabitants of Destiny Islands, I give you food," she said, proudly gesturing to the table of delights arranged gorgeously on the table in front of them.

"Dude…That's crazy," said Sora.

"Hey, we've been eating this all month. _You_ on the other hand, have been stuck with shitty hospital food," explained Kairi matter of factly.

"That's true, but this shit's more amazing every time," said Tidus, already filling up a plate.

"The kid's got a point…" Riku noted absentmindedly, though he was already filling up his own plate.

Within half an hour, almost all the food was gone and the sun was beginning to set.

"Wanna go down to the beach?" Kairi asked Sora. He nodded. There was nothing better than watching the sun set off the islands right after the most amazing meal of your life. Everyone else got up too, though Wakka and Selphie headed up to the tree tops to watch (their favorite place for making out and all other activities possible). Riku and Azumi split from the group at the end of the boardwalk, heading over to the other side of the island to watch from the indoor cavern on the other side of the island. Recently, it had become their own private spot, in a sense. Every evening, they headed over to watch the sunset. According to the couple, the sun's reds, oranges, yellows and pinks glittered around the cavern through the hole in the very top, mixing amazingly with the blues and slight greens of the hidden place.

Tidus followed Sora and Kairi down to the beach, which made Kairi worry. She'd wanted to spend some time with Sora alone…

But the boy had other plans. Tidus headed for the docks instead, and Sora shouted curiously, "Where ya headed?" For the first time since Sora had gotten home, Tidus genuinely smiled.

"I have a date."

Kairi smiled, happy that Tidus was beginning to move on with his life. Sora shouted a quick good luck to the blond as he was rowing away, then sat down on the beach with Kairi.

She leaned against him, his familiar scent surrounding her. Dammit, she'd missed him like hell. They were quiet for a moment, just sitting there, watching the sun set from Two separate flaming circles down to where it looked like it was sitting halfway in the water, the ocean dividing it perfectly in half. Light ripples of the sun's essence seemed to travel away on the ocean's tiny, softly rocking waves in shades of rose pinks and yellows.

After the sun was over halfway sunk into the water, Sora broke the silence saying, "Waddaya think Azumi's gonna do?"

Kairi frowned, confused, "What do you mean? For what?"

"School. I mean, it starts in two weeks…"

That surprised Kairi. The summer had blown by so fast, and with Sora in the hospital and now coming home, she hadn't even thought about school starting up again.

"Well…I suppose she'll just have to register at Fortune High. It's not like she's gonna leave Riku anytime soon…" she said, closing her eyes and listening to Sora's heartbeat.

"Yeah…" he replies, as if far away. The last bits of the sun's rays were fading. He lay back, pulling her down with him. Still snuggled next to him, Kairi didn't notice the sun's natural warmth fading.

"You aren't gonna leave me again, will you?" she asked, referring to his hospital time, where he'd actually died completely at one point early on.

"No," he said flatly, confidently as his attention shifted from the darkening sky directly to her. He turned on his side, embracing her as the last of the sun's light left their side of the planet and said, "Never," as he kissed her softly. That one single kiss, to Kairi, almost seemed to banish any thoughts or worries of the Darkness ever returning to their lives as well as the cool of the quickly oncoming night. Kairi smiled, kissing him back more self-assuredly than ever on the south beach beneath the stars.

**.:End Shadows of the Past, Epilogue:.**

**Look for _The Challenges of Life_,**

**The Sequel to _Shadows of the Past_**

**Coming Soon to **


End file.
